I'll Always Be There, Even When I'm Not
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Kurt tries to take courage, even when things get hard. Blaine's struggling with his own battles. Both are concerned about each other. It's up to Blaine to figure out Kurt's secret, and it becomes Kurt's job to keep Blaine safe. No matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever story on FanFiction! Thanks for caring enough to read this, I'm glad it sparked your interest. I'm a huge Klaine fan (as you will see.) **

**Disclaimers: I (sadly) have no ownership of glee, or any characters associated with the show. :(**

**Warnings: Homophobia throughout**

**I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt's ears were ringing. He felt his pulse quicken as he hyperventilated. The faces of his high school bullies loomed in front of him. Squirming across the wet moss, his pants were, oddly, the last thing on his mind at the moment. He just had to get away. Away from the laughing, the pointing, the pushing and shoving. He felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye, and screamed as the pain increased. Karofsky saw the drop on his cheek and reached out a hand to wipe it away. Suddenly, his hand grew enormous nails and they slashed Kurt's cheek. Kurt's hand jerked up to his cheek and when he pulled it away it was covered in deep red blood. One of the other football players pushed Kurt backwards until his back hit a cold metal pole. Karofsky simply spat in his face.<p>

"Fag. Good for nothing little homo." Then he started laughing and shoved Kurt hard over the side of the bridge. Kurt fell down towards the dark choppy water below and let out a scream.

"Kurt! Come on, buddy, it's a dream! Wake up!" Burt shook his son, as Kurt let out a blood curdling scream, jerking awake.

"D-Dad?" Kurt felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he sobbed into his father's shoulder.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You fell asleep." Kurt just cried, sobs wracking his small frame. "Kurt, what can I do?" Burt was at a loss. The only thing he knew to do was to hold his son close. It were the moments like this that Burt missed Elizabeth the most. She was always the better comforter of the two, and she might be able to figure out what was causing the nightmares. Burt was just about to ask again when Kurt opened his mouth and let out a barely audible whisper.

"Blaine." Burt sighed at the mention of his son's boyfriend. Yes, Blaine would know what to do. Kurt's boyfriend lived in Westerville, an hour and a half away. It would be half past ten by the time he could get there. But if it would help Kurt, Burt was more than willing to call the boy.

It wasn't that Burt had a dislike for the boy. Quite the opposite in fact. Burt loved Blaine as his own son. And although much of the curly haired teenager's story was unknown to Burt, he had gathered that Blaine didn't spend much time at home, and not by his own choosing. Burt suspected that Kurt had saved Blaine as much as Blaine saved Kurt. His mind wandered back to a few months previously, when Burt had gone to call the boys for dinner and overheard crying. Peeking onto the porch, Burt saw a sobbing Blaine wrapped in Kurt's arms.

_"Blaine, he's your father. He doesn't truly hate you. He was just confused." This caught Burt's attention, and even though he knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on such a private moment, he couldn't help desiring a small peek into the life of the boy who had stolen his son's heart. But what was Kurt saying about Blaine's father saying he hated him? What kind of father was that? How could someone who brought a young boy into the world tell him it was all a waste? Burt heard Blaine sniffle, then respond._

_"T-Trust me K-Kurt. He meant it. He and I h-haven't had a full conversation since I t-told him I was g-gay." Blaine stopped and took in a deep shaky breath then continued. "He hasn't called me by my own name in three years. He refers to me as queer, or fag, or-" Blaine had to stop and Burt watched as Kurt pulled a sobbing Blaine even closer. Burt's heart felt like it was breaking, but overpowering any pity was a deep spirited rage towards Daniel Anderson. How could a father say those things to his own son? Part of Burt wanted to deny it, and chalk it up to Blaine's exaggeration, but judging from the sobs on the porch, the kid wasn't lying. What kind of man was Blaine's father? The man was getting less and less hazy in Burt's mind as time passed._

_Burt looked back out at the boys on the porch, who were holding each other tightly. He knocked gently on the window to get their attention, and motioned for the boys to come inside. Standing, Burt watched as Kurt wiped the tears from Blaine's cheeks and kissed the shorter boy's forehead. Hands intertwined together, Kurt and Blaine stepped into the house. Burt smiled at the two and turned to his son._

_"Kurt, go ahead and go wash up. I need to talk to Blaine for a second." Blaine's eyes widened and Burt chuckled. "Relax kid, everything's alright." Kurt nodded and released his boyfriend's hand. After his son disappeared, Burt got down to Blaine's level and looked into the boy's red-rimmed eyes._

_"You alright kid?" Blaine nodded, forcing a fake smile onto his face. It never reached his eyes though._

_"Yes Sir Mr. Hummel." Burt shook his head._

_"One, don't call me Mr. Hummel. My name's Burt. Second, I know you've been crying, and you're not alright." Blaine took in a shaky breath, realizing he had been caught. "You don't have to talk about it, but if you ever need a place to call home, I should hope you'd come here. Understand?" Blaine nodded, tears gathering in the boy's eyes again. "Alright, one last thing, then we'll eat. Come here and give me a hug. You look like you could use one." Blaine put on a small smile, but this time it was sincere. He wrapped his arms tightly around Burt's waist._

Burt would never forget the feel of that hug. Blaine's arms held Burt tight and a few tears trickled from the boy. Burt wondered when the last time the boy had gotten a hug from his own father was. From what Burt had overheard from the porch, it had probably been years. Thinking about the hug, Burt's arms instinctively wrapped tighter around his own son, who sat in his lap now, still softly crying. Burt felt Kurt's breathing relax finally, and his grip on his father's shirt loosen.

"I need to talk to Blaine." Burt nodded, understanding, and his son went up the stairs to his room. Burt slid down into the couch and sighed, his head throbbing. The pain he was feeling was solely in his heart, for the boy upstairs who couldn't seem to escape reality, even in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? I'd love to hear your opinions! Constructive critisism is welcome, bashing however is not. I'm not going to force you to review by threatening to discontinue the story, because quite frankly I think that's stupid. I write because I want to write, not because I want reviews. But either way. Loved it, hated it, or just want to ask me a question? Drop a review or send me a message. Love all you guys already!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**~Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! I'm going to try to have chapter three uploaded too by the end of the day, but there is really no telling what will happen. I hope you guys enjoy! There is a lot more of the Blaine/Burt relationship that has been requested, and a little Finn/Blaine friendship, just because I love them. Includes a Klaine comfort scene. :] I hope you guys like it. I'm still not entirely sure where I want this story to go, but I'm writing the next few parts out as we speak. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee, but since my birthday is next Saturday, I do feel that it would be an amazing present! *hint hint***

**Shout out goes to my first reviewer: eileen0484! Thanks so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt fell face first across his bed, his heart racing. Nothing was going through his mind other than Blaine. Blaine knew about the nightmares. He was the one Kurt called when they happened in the middle of the night when he didn't want to wake his dad. He was always very understanding, willing to talk him through it until his fear passed. Kurt hated that the nightmares scared him like they did. He hated that Blaine was so far away when Kurt needed him. But it wasn't Blaine's fault. He just needed Blaine to hold him through it. His dad was great, but he didn't understand. Kurt was scared to tell him the truth behind the nightmares, especially so soon after his heart attack. Kurt felt the tears spring in his eyes again and ran to his closet, opening the third drawer in the dresser where he kept some of Blaine's clothes that had been left at Kurt's house. Kurt slipped on Blaine's Dalton Academy hoodie and his lacrosse sweatpants and the calming effect was instantaneous. Blaine's smell was around him, and Kurt stopped crying long enough to breathe it in.<p>

Kurt went back and curled up on his bed, pulling the blanket over his head and dialed Blaine's number. He answered after only one ring.

"I know baby. I'm on my way." Hearing Blaine's voice sent Kurt into a whole new fit of sobs. There was so much compassion coming from Blaine's words. Kurt breathed in and let out a shaky response.

"H-How did you know?" Kurt clutched the phone tighter.

"Finn called me. He heard you scream." Kurt had forgotten his stepbrother was even home. "Kurt are you okay?" He sat up, pushing the blanket off and wrapped his arms around his knees. He shrugged his shoulders. "Kurt?"

"I don't know." Kurt whispered. He heard Blaine sigh into the phone.

"It's okay babe. Look, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Stay strong for me okay? I know you can. I love you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine." The two boys hung up and Kurt laid back down on his bed, too tired to fight off sleep any longer.

Blaine pulled up at Kurt's house fifteen minutes later, jumping out of the car before it had even really shut off. Kurt's scared voice flickered through his mind as it had ever since they had hung up. Blaine saw that the front door had been left open for him, and as he stepped in he saw Burt waiting on him.

"Hey Blaine. Nice to see you bud." The older man hugged Blaine as he did every time he saw his son's boyfriend, as he had all those months ago after the porch incident. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. How fast were you driving?"

"Finn called me. I was already on the road by the time Kurt called." Blaine answered, rubbing his temples.

"Thank you for coming. He- He won't tell me what the dreams are about. He just keeps saying over and over, 'Don't let them hurt me.' Do you know what's going on?" Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"He won't tell me either. All I can think of is bullies. I always ask, but he just shrugs it off, and says that it isn't important. I just hate seeing him so scared all the time. You know, when we met at The Lima Bean last week, he would barely look me in the eyes?" Blaine felt himself getting worked up, to which Burt wrapped an arm over the kid's shoulders.

"It scares me too kid. He's never been one to hide his feelings, I mean, you know Kurt. He always lets you know exactly what's on his mind. But with this, I just don't know. But I think he might open up to you before he'd open up to me. But if he does, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me unless he is in danger. I trust your judgment here Blaine. But if he is in danger, I need to know. Understand?" Blaine could only nod. He hugged Kurt's dad again, who with the coming of each day, was becoming more and more Blaine's father, the father he had always longed for. Blaine nodded one more time and headed up to Kurt's room, hearing Burt's sigh behind him.

He passed Finn's room and stuck his head in. "Hey Finn." The larger boy turned and smiled at Blaine, his fingers still moving at a rapid pace over the video game controller in his hands.

"Hey Blaine. You got here fast." Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and Finn paused the game, turning his full attention to his brother's boyfriend. "Thanks again for coming dude. He won't talk to anyone but you, and it's kind of freaking us all out. I mean, it's been a month."

"He won't really talk to me either. It scares me. How bad was it this time?" Blaine spoke softly, just in case Kurt was listening from across the hall.

"Pretty bad. He was crying and then he screamed. That's when I called you. Then he just got really quiet. I haven't heard a peek from him since he went into his room. Blaine nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna go on in. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, it could be another overnight stay, but if you need to go anywhere, just move my car. I think I parked behind you." Finn nodded, smiled, and turned back to his game.

Blaine moved across and down the hall a little, and slowly eased the door open to Kurt's room. His face immediately broke into a small smile when he saw Kurt wearing his Dalton hoodie. It was a sense of pride that reassured Blaine that yes, Kurt still needed him as much as Blaine needed Kurt. Blaine stepped over and laid down on the bed behind the sleeping boy and pulled his sleeves back down from where they had slipped up his arms a little. His heart began to beat so fast he was sure that Kurt could hear it. But still Blaine wrapped his arm over Kurt and intertwined their fingers together on the bed. Kurt's eyes eased open. When he caught sight of Blaine, he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I forgot you have classes tomorrow. I-I shouldn't have asked you to drive all the way down here. I know how hard Dalton is, and I d-don't want you to fall behind b-because you're here with me, and-" Blaine shushed the now sobbing boy and held him tight against him, laying Kurt's head on the inside of his shoulders. Blaine let Kurt calm down a little, listening to his heartbeat and feeling arms wrapped around him of someone who cared, and really cared. When Kurt looked up and sniffled, Blaine handed him a tissue.

"Kurt, it's all going to be okay. It doesn't matter about school. I have great grades in all my classes; we have an off day on Friday so tomorrow is the last day of the week. But even if it wasn't, I still would have come because you are so much more important than all that. You are what matters to me." Kurt took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, leaning onto Blaine and just letting himself be comforted in the moment. Blaine stroked the boy's hair softly. He knew that if he actually ran his fingers through Kurt's hair he'd get his head bit off. But Kurt only leaned his head closer into Blaine's fingers, sighed contentedly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I told you months ago that I'd always be here, and I plan to never break that promise." He could feel Kurt slipping back asleep but felt the need to say it while he was still listening. "I love you Kurt, so much. You are my everything." Blaine watched as Kurt smiled, and drifted to sleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine followed close behind, the worry and anxiousness finally wearing him out, and he too fell asleep.

Blaine rolled over and looked over at the clock. Quarter to four. Why on Earth was he awake this early? Then he felt it again. Kurt's hand gripped Blaine's tighter and a small whimper escaped his lips. Blaine just slipped his arm behind the boy and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling Kurt closer to Blaine, and held him tight. Blaine was unaware that Kurt had already slipped into another nightmare, and he had just done the worst possible thing.

Two minutes later Kurt cried out and was thrashing around, tears rolling down his cheeks. Blaine tried to hold him tight and calm him down, but it seemed to only scare Kurt more. Blaine was at a loss. While Kurt had called him several times after a nightmare or Blaine had seen him right after, he had never actually witnessed one. In that moment, Blaine understood what Finn had meant when he said it was one of the scariest things he had ever seen. He felt so helpless, unsure of what to do, when Kurt finally broke free of Blaine's grasp, and squirmed away. Blaine's heart broke because Kurt had NEVER squirmed to get away from him. Kurt rolled too close to the edge and Blaine saw it happening before he had a chance to react. Kurt slipped off the edge of the bed and his head bucked as it collided with the sharp edge of the nightstand. His eyes flew open as a scream escaped his lips, and he landed face first on the floor, a small pool of blood already forming. Blaine's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! Cliffhanger! I would love to hear your thoughts on this section, or the story as a whole! If you are still with me, then I owe you a huge thank you! Did you love it, hate it, want to give me Glee for my birthday? Drop a review! :)<strong>

**Always remember to smile!**

**~Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well look at you lucky ducks! Two chapters in one day! Sunday may just turn out to be my updating day since that seems to be the only time I can ever get anything done. Maybe this will make up for it if I can't get anything else posted soon because after this chapter, I have nothing else pre written. I'm planning to crank out at least two new sections tomorrow during study hall. **

**I realized while writing this section that a few things need to be established. One, in this fiction, Kurt and Blaine are the same age, but Kurt is a few months older. But they are in the same grade. Two, Blaine never transfered from Dalton. He and Kurt work the long distance deal, and see each other most weekends. Yes, Blaine will eventually be attending McKinley, but not for the reasons in the show. If anything else needs clarifying, just message me and let me know!**

* * *

><p>Blaine paced back and forth in the waiting room, tears still rolling down his cheeks. How could he have let this happen? It was his responsibility to watch over Kurt, and he had failed. One image haunted Blaine, even now, an hour and a half later. The image of Kurt's eyes after Blaine rolled him over. The obvious pain Blaine could have handled, but it was the fear, and hurt, and the panic that Blaine saw. He had called for Burt, but couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's until Kurt's fell shut. That was how they ended up here, at the hospital, and it was all Blaine's fault. Blaine felt his knees began to shake and a strong arm pull him backwards until he was seated in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Then he was face to face with Burt, who was crouched down in front of him. Blaine couldn't look him in the eyes, sure that he was going to be forbidden to be around Kurt for the rest of his life. But Burt simply laid a hand on the young boy's leg and pulled his chin to face him.<p>

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you and neither will Kurt. Stop beating yourself up kid." Blaine's tears turned into hiccupping sobs and he threw his arms around Burt's neck. Burt was caught off guard, but was quick to hug the boy back. The moment was interrupted when a nurse came out.

"Kurt Hummel?" Both men stood up and rushed over to the nurse. She stepped back to avoid a collision and then smiled. "Kurt will be fine. He had to have several stiches across the side of his forehead, and has strained a muscle in his neck, most likely from jerking around so much. Really, he's just mostly scared. I think he scared himself just as much as he scared the two of you. The doctor would like to speak with you before you leave Mr. Hummel." The nurse turned to Blaine. "You must be Blaine. He was asking for you. If it's alright with you Mr. Hummel, you can meet with the doctor and I'll go ahead and take Blaine back to see Kurt." Burt nodded and turned to speak with the doctor. Blaine followed the woman all the way down the hall and into Kurt's room. The boy was lying down on the bed on his back and as he turned to see who had entered, he cried out in pain. Blaine rushed over and laid his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Shhh baby it's just me. It's gonna be okay. You're okay." Kurt began to cry when he saw Blaine, and sat up. Blaine moved to sit on the bed with him and wrapped the boy in his arms. The nurse had slipped out, and Burt stepped in. He stepped over to his son with a tight lipped expression.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" Kurt, who was instinctively in tune with his father's emotions, saw right through it.

"Dad what's wrong? I mean, what's going on?" Burt's face grew even tenser and Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt as the boys braced themselves.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Burt replied gruffly. "Carole should be home by then." Kurt gasped.

"You didn't! Dad! She was at an important business conference! She was supposed to be there. She doesn't have to come all the way home just because I can't get rid of some stupid nightmares." Blaine saw that Kurt was about to go into diva mode and intercepted.

"Kurt, she just cares about you and she's probably scared to death. It'll be okay. Everything will work itself out." Kurt was obviously too worn out from lack of sleep to argue, because he simply leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and sighed deeply.

Within the hour, another doctor came in and took Burt, who was still super tense as he watched his son, to sign the release papers. Kurt slipped off the bed and turned to look at Blaine, reaching out his hand. When Blaine reached his out, he froze in horror as his sleeve slipped up again. Blaine chanced a quick glance up at Kurt's face and knew that the boy had seen them. Kurt looked up at Blaine in question. The world stopped spinning as Blaine fought for an answer to give him. But Blaine just swiftly pulled his sleeve down and took Kurt's hand.

"Come on. Your dad's going to be wondering where we are." But Kurt was frozen to the spot, staring at Blaine's mysterious smile that had magically appeared.

"Blaine? Blaine what happened?" Blaine's fingers tightened around the ends of his sleeves, ensuring that they wouldn't slip up again.

"It's nothing Kurt, really. Don't stress about it. Now, since you're the one who had to get ten stiches in his forehead, what movie do you want to watch when we get home? We've got Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast…" As Blaine continued to list off some of Kurt's favorite Disney classics, Kurt tried to figure him out. Why was Blaine being so evasive? Why did his face look like that, so surprised, when Kurt had questioned him about it? What wasn't Blaine telling him?

Blaine sighed inwardly; he was glad to have escaped the possible disaster at hand. That had been a really close call; Kurt had almost figured it out. Blaine tried to convince himself that that would be the end of it and he would just have to be ten times more careful, but every time Kurt looked at him, there were questions in his eyes, and Blaine knew that he didn't have long before Kurt would fire the questions at him. He tried to come up with a believable lie to tell Kurt. It wasn't that he wanted to lie, but at this point lies would be so much better than telling Kurt the truth. If Kurt knew the truth, then he would leave Blaine for sure. He would realize that some people were too far lost to save, and that Blaine wasn't worth his time, or his love. Now it was just a waiting game to see when Kurt would break.

That moment came halfway through Beauty and the Beast. Kurt had the remote and he turned the sound down to an insanely low volume.

"Hey! We're right in the middle of Bella Notte! You can't stop here!" Blaine protested. Kurt just turned all the way around to face Blaine and kissed him on his forehead, then both his cheeks, and finally on his lips. "Well if that's what the low volume was for, I'm perfectly fine if we completely mute it." Blaine couldn't even laugh at his own sorry attempt at humor. Kurt's mouth was down turned in an upset frown and he stared into Blaine's eyes. The older boy took Blaine's hands and tilted his head to the side.

"Blaine? Do you know how much I love you?" Blaine smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and sighed. He slowly pushed back the sleeve on Blaine's left arm and ran his fingers across the bruises. Most were turning yellow and fading, but there were a few that were newer, including the one shaped like a handprint, which was as recent as the past weekend. Blaine looked at them in disgust. He hated them. He hated how weak they made him feel. But most of all, he hated that now Kurt would carry him as a burden, always wondering if he was REALLY okay.

"Love is built up on security of trust, right?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, who nodded. "If that's true, and if you really believe that, then why didn't you tell me?" Blaine sighed and watched Kurt, who stared at the bruises, softly tracing the lines on each one.

"It doesn't change who I am. I'm still the same Blaine I was last night." Kurt was still and silent, then he slowly shook his head.

"No. You're not." Blaine felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he fought the urge to break down. Not now, and not in front of Kurt. Then Kurt surprised them both, by reaching up and brushing away the tear that slipped out of the corner of Blaine's eye and was racing down his cheek. Then Kurt looked him straight in the eyes and said, "But I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do at this very moment." Kurt moved back and sat a little further away from Blaine. Instantly Blaine could feel the chills of missing Blaine being in close proximity to him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just thought…" Kurt shook his head at him.

"No Blaine. Don't apologize. Nothing about this is your fault. Can you tell me who did this to you?" Blaine broke down then and began to cry. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed into them. Kurt moved back closer to him and wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy. "Blaine, babe it's okay. You don't have to tell me. You don't. Not if it makes you uncomfortable." Blaine shook his head and muttered something into his knees. Kurt brushed back some of his hair with his hand, getting it off his forehead. "What'd you say?" Kurt watched as Blaine lifted his face, his cheeks streaked with tears, his nose was running, and his eyes were rimmed red.

"It was my dad." Kurt's mouth opened, and nothing came out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I realize that the whole Blaine vs. Dad relationship is really overdone, but I'm gonna try and twist it around.<strong>

**What will Kurt stop at to get Blaine out of the situation? What did the doctor tell Burt that he's keeping from the boys? Where does this leave Blaine?**

**All this coming soon!**

**Always remember to smile!**

**~Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know they're coming at a fast pace. But once I get started, I find it hard to stop. But this will for sure be the stopping place for tonight. The author is very sleep deprived, so if anything doesn't make sense, message me and I'll be more than happy to straighten it out! Wow! Three updates in one day! In this chapter, we get to hear more of Blaine's back story. It's something I really hope they cover in the acctual series, because not much is known about the strange curly haired hobbit who has captured our hearts.**

**Disclaimer: Although I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, my name hasn't changed in the last twenty four hours. Still not Ryan Murphey. Still no rights to Glee. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow.**

**Warning: Mentions of abuse and homophobia. (not too major though)**

**Hope your enjoy the four chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt is very rarely ever speechless. Even when he is, he finds something to say about it. But hearing Blaine blatantly say that his own father has been hurting him, and that Blaine was so sorry that he had never told him, and that is was just that he didn't want Kurt to worry, it was breaking Kurt's heart. Part of it was the very fact that Blaine hadn't told him what was going on, but then the other half broke solely for the boy Kurt held in his arms, the boy that endured so much every day but would still rush to Kurt's side for a nightmare. Kurt was speechless.<p>

"Blaine, you told me that you and your father were getting along better, and that you thought he finally understood." Kurt whispered. Blaine took in a shaky breath and looked out the window, watching as the rain fell.

"I thought he was. Then a month and a half ago everything fell apart again. It was the day he found out about you. He was so mad because he had to find out from one of our neighbors because I couldn't get up enough guts to tell him. That was the first time he hit me. Even before, he had never laid a hand on me. But this time he did. He yanked me backwards and I hit the wall. He called me all kinds of nasty names and then he slapped my face." Blaine's tears were rolling freely now, and Kurt stroked his boyfriend's hair. The curls were beginning to bounce out of the gel. It made him look like a little kid, showing the innocence he carried in his heart.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. It's okay." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked him in the eyes.

"No Kurt. I have to. If I don't finish now then I'll never start again, and I need to get this out." Kurt just nodded and pulled Blaine even closer. "That night I stayed at David's. He hid me from his parents because I was a wreck. My cheek had stated to swell and there was a giant red mark. I slept on the other side of the bed on the floor, out of sight in case someone peeked in. But the next morning there was a glass of water, Advil, and a small baggie of water, and I knew they knew. But they understood that I wasn't ready to talk about it. David's became the place where I would go when my Dad got violent. It wasn't all the time, but as time went on he got more and more irritated that I wasn't turning straight, and that you were still in the picture. That brings us to last week. You remember when we went to go see that movie and came back half an hour late. I told you that in the dark if you tried to back out of my driveway-"

"That I would hit something. You were just scared that your parents would hear my car." Kurt was beginning to put the pieces together. Blaine nodded.

"Well, they didn't. They were waiting on me though. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal. I was only twenty minutes late for curfew. It wouldn't have been a big deal if I had been with David or Wes. But when they asked me who I had been with, I told them I was with you." Blaine turned to Kurt and took his hands in his own. "Because no matter what my parents think, I'm not ashamed Kurt. I'm not ashamed of us, or the fact that I'm 'queer as a three dollar bill' as your dad would say." Kurt smiled and stroked the side of Blaine's face. Blaine turned away and shut his eyes, leaning onto Kurt, as if the load had finally become too much for him to carry. Kurt pulled the boy closer until he was entirely in his lap, his head on his chest, and hugged Blaine tightly.

"I'm here. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt reassured the teary eyed boy. It was a moment or so of silence before Blaine pulled himself together enough to speak again.

"That night was the worst. Usually when my dad would start in on me, my mom would leave the room, and just not watch. But this time, as he beat me, she sat there and watched." Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "She laughed at it Kurt. She laughed at me, at the fact that I was in pain and that I couldn't get away. She called me and you all sorts of names and spat on me when my father finished. He just told me I deserved it and left the room and went to bed. I'm not sure how long I just laid there. Neither of them came back for me. It hurt so bad. That night when I got to David's, I slept up on the bed. I needed to be near someone who loved me no matter what I was. When David saw me, he knew, and he took my pillow and blanket off the floor and put me right up on the bed with him…"

"_Blaine? Are you still awake?" David whispered, turning to face his best friend in the entire world. Blaine turned to roll over and cried in pain._

"_Yeah. I'm awake." Tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks and David reached out and took his hand. _

"_I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. But I'm here for you, and so are Wes and the rest of the Warblers. We love you, no matter what you are." Blaine just sat up slowly with David and hugged his best friend._

"_Thank you David. I don't know what I would ever do without you."_

"_Does Kurt know?" Blaine was very quick in his response._

"_No." Blaine could see David's sigh as he shook his head._

"_You should tell him Blaine. He would be there for you too." Blaine still shook his head._

"_No. Kurt's got enough to worry about without adding my dysfunctional family to the list." The boys laid back down and David turned once more to Blaine._

"_At least think about telling him. He loves you Blaine. That boy would cross the world for you. He deserves to know what's on your mind and in your heart. Just think about it." Blaine had feigned sleep to keep from having to answer, but he had heard every word._

And Blaine had thought about it. But every time he started to convince himself it was a good idea, he'd talk himself out of it. The last thing he wanted to be to Kurt was a burden.

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "I hate that you never told me. But now, when you ever feel scared or lonely, call me. I want to be there for you like you have been for me. Please Blaine. I love you too much." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and hugged him. "Do you want to finish the movie or go to bed?" Blaine sighed.

"I kinda just want to go to bed. It's late. Can we finish the movie tomorrow?" Kurt nodded.

"Of course." Kurt yawned. "You know, I'm really tired. Let's just lay here and sleep." Blaine nodded in agreement and curled up into Kurt's side. Both boys were asleep within minutes.

This was how Burt found them when he emerged from the hall. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. But his love for Blaine had overpowered his common sense at the moment. And now Burt was fuming. No man was going to get away with treating a little boy so terrible, especially not one as special as Blaine Anderson. So after Burt covered the boys with a blanket, he got in his car, and prepared to confront Daniel Anderson, and if a fight was necessary, Burt would fight to the death to make sure Blaine didn't go back to that house. Burt shoved the gear shift into reverse, and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Go over-protective Burt! Now onto some much needed sleep for me!<strong>

**Coming up soon we will see the confrontation between Burt and Blaine's father, Blaine's transfer, and meet the New Directions!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**~Olivia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What a crazy time this has been writing this. It's like it just keeps coming, so I just keep writing. I didn't however, get anything written but the first paragraph in study hall yesterday. This was a really hard chapter for me to write. I'm not sure what it was about it, it just seems like it's just there, you know? So either way, write a review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Burt was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. He knew all about being a careful driver. He was, after all, the man who had taught his son to drive, and his son had made a perfect score the first time around. He ran a car shop, and saw the dangers of what could happen if he was not a careful driver. Burt knew that driving while your emotions were haywire was never a good thing. But Burt also knew that if he had listened to Blaine's story and then done nothing, he would have failed as a father, as a man, and as a person. He would fight for Blaine, the kid who had made his son happy, the kid who could make Kurt smile and laugh through the hard times. Blaine had become a second son to him in the few months that he had been dating Kurt, and now that he knew, he just couldn't sit by and do nothing.<p>

It was late. It had been a long drive to Westerville, and the clock on the dashboard flashed after ten. But Burt parked and stepped out of his car anyways, and banged on the door. A woman in red silk pajamas was quick to open the door, almost as if she had been waiting on him. But still her eyebrows raised as she took in the man's fuming expression.

"Yes, can I help you?" Her black curly hair matched Blaine's exactly, so Burt reasoned that this would be Blaine's mother. The woman who spit on Blaine, who laughed as her husband beat the child. Burt had no more sympathy for her than he did for Blaine's father.

"Hello. My name's Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. Is your husband home?" the woman's eyes fell into slits when she realized who he was. Burt stared her down. Let the war begin.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up after the door shut. Where on Earth could his dad be going at this hour? Blaine stirred in Kurt's arms and opened his puffy eyes slowly.<p>

"Kurt? What's going on?" Kurt turned his eyes to Blaine and rubbed circles into his back.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep Blaine. Everything's okay." But Blaine was wide awake now, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The blanket fell into a puddle at their feet and Blaine shivered. Kurt reached down and picked it back up, wrapping it over Blaine's shoulders and pulling the boy closer.

"Where do you think he went?" Blaine asked, turning his hazel eyes up to Kurt.

"I'm not sure. Dad's a big boy. He can take care of himself." But even as the words came from Kurt's mouth, he felt a knot in his stomach at all the questions unanswered.

* * *

><p>"Daniel Anderson? Burt Hummel. We need to have a talk about our sons. Namely yours, and your relationship with him, and why he has bruises on his arms." Blaine's dad reeled back and punched Burt in the face. Burt stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek.<p>

"How dare you? How dare you come into my house and outright accuse me of harming my own son?" Daniel yelled.

"How dare I? How dare you? I heard it from Blaine himself! That poor boy is scared to death of you! What gives you the right to beat your own son for something out of his control?"

"I can't believe this! The queer told! He's gonna get it when he gets home. Mark my words Burt Hummel, and it will be all your fault. If he wants to go off and be a fag somewhere else then I don't give a damn! But as long as he lives under my roof, I will raise him as I see fit!" Daniel raised his arm back to punch Burt again, but this time his wife stepped in the way.

"Stop it! Daniel stop it!" but the fist was already in motion, and it landed right underneath her chin. Burt heard a sickening crunch as the woman's jaw broke and she fell to the floor, blood already seeping from the wound. Burt watched in amazement as Daniel Anderson just kicked her in her stomach.

"I told you to stay out of this Cindy. Let us men take care of it." Blaine's father turned his attention back to Burt. "And where is my son right now?"

"He's safe. Away from you." Burt looked the man straight in the eyes. He had Blaine's eyes. But when Blaine looked at a person, the golden hazel was soft and light. When his father stood staring at Burt, all he could see was hardness, and hatred.

"Ha! Safe? He's already got the authorities looking for him. I wouldn't doubt that he's already been found, and is being escorted away as we speak headed to the state ward. You see this?" Blaine's father grabbed a stack of papers from the table. "These are the papers I'm taking to court tomorrow. I can't have a son who is gay. I'm through with the little fag." Burt heard a gasp and turned to the woman on the ground.

"Dan-Dan-iel. N-n-no. You c-can't do th-that." Burt watched in horror as Cindy received another kick, this time to the temple. The woman fell silent, and her eyes closed. Burt had seen enough. He flew at Blaine's father in a fit of heated rage.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just fallen back to sleep when the phone rang. Blaine shifted at the loud noise and Kurt moved to cover up Blaine's ears. The poor boy had had enough tonight. He needed sleep. But then a voice came through the speaker that awoke Blaine, and sent the boy into a fit of shakes and tears. It was his father.<p>

"I know where you are. I know what you've done." The man paused. Blaine continued to cry, and Kurt stood still, frozen on the spot. "You're nothing but a fag Blaine. A stupid, insignificant little queer. I can't have you bringing down this family any longer. You are nothing. Which is why I've called the authorities. They will be by in the morning to take you to the state ward. I'm finished with you. And you can forget about going back to Dalton. It's reform school from here on out. Hope you have fun. Maybe they can knock the gay out of you. Oh, and Kurt? Tell Daddy that we aren't finished. I'll come back for you both. I know where you are." The beep signified that the message was over but Kurt could only turn to Blaine. Blaine's body was convulsing with sobs. He stood and stumbled, running up the stairs. Kurt ran after him, finding him in the bathroom, throwing up. Kurt got on his knees beside Blaine and rubbed soothing circles into his back, brushing back his hair.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. I won't let them take you. I won't let your father hurt you. Blaine baby calm down." But the young boy was a wreck. Kurt cursed Finn for having gone to Puck's for the night, as he could really use some help right now. Blaine wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. Kurt helped him stand and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine cried more tears onto Kurt's shoulder.

"He went there. Your dad-he went to see my dad. Why would he do that?" Blaine asked.

"Because he loves you Blaine. He loves you and hates seeing you hurting." Kurt stroked the younger boy's face and held him tight when a voice came from behind them.

"Because I love you as if you were my own son. You shouldn't have to carry so much hurt Blaine." Burt walked up and laid a hand on the crying boy's back. Blaine let go of Kurt long enough to wrap his arms around Kurt's dad. Burt just held the boy, the way a father should when their child is hurt. With one arm wrapped tightly around Blaine, Burt reached out and grabbed his own son's hand, holding it tight. Burt made a vow to himself in that moment that he would never let anything hurt his boys.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt ended up sleeping in Kurt's bed. Burt didn't even press the open door rule, knowing that they needed each other's comfort without interruption, and trusting them to be careful. The next morning there was a knock at the door. Kurt opened his eyes and after making sure it hadn't woken Blaine up, he crawled out of bed. Blaine moved and for a moment Kurt was sure the boy was awake, but his arms only latched around Kurt's pillow, pulling it close to him. Kurt smiled and stepped out of the room quietly, following the voices coming from the foyer. He found his father talking with two men in uniforms, arguing softly.<p>

"Well, what can we do to keep him here?" Burt asked.

"You could request temporary foster rights, but even then that could take a few days before they were approved by the judge. He has to come with us. I'm sorry." One of the men took a step forward and Kurt gasped. Burt turned around to see Kurt and rushed over to the boy.

"Kurt, go upstairs. Go check on Blaine." Kurt could just nod and he dashed up the stairs. Burt continued to discuss the issues of the situation.

"Officers, the boy is so fragile right now. He needs my son just as much as my son needs him. If you take the boy away, he may never recover." The officers just continued to advance.

"We're very sorry for the inconvenience, but we are already behind on schedule. We really need to get going, and we will have Blaine with us when we leave." Burt sighed, exasperated.

Upstairs, Kurt had wakened Blaine up and was holding the still groggy boy tight. "You'll be back before you know it. I promise. Me and Dad and Carole will come get you as soon as possible. Don't be scared Blaine." But Blaine just shook his head and latched tighter onto Kurt. The officers opened the door.

"Blaine Anderson? You have to come with us." Blaine shook his head.

"Please don't make me go. No. No I don't want to go. Don't make me go, please!" Blaine begged. The tallest officer came and picked up Blaine's bag. Kurt turned a teary Blaine to look him in the eyes, and felt tears running down his own cheeks as he tried to comfort Blaine.

"Courage Blaine. Courage. I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine and the second officer grabbed Blaine, forcing him down the stairs and out the door, into the waiting car. Kurt just stood and his dad wrapped his arms around him, holding Kurt as he cried. And just like that, Blaine was gone.

"Don't worry kid. I'm going to file papers and make calls right now. He should be back safe and sound in this house by tomorrow night. We'll get him back. His dad can't hurt him anymore." Kurt just cried as he saw one of Blaine's bowties that had been left on his desk.

"But Dad, what if we're too late?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Like I said, this chapter was REALLY hard for me to write. So much happened, and I tried to show both sides of the story. I hope it turned out alright! I actually have two more chapters completely written out, but I don't think I'm going to post anything until I write a little more. Writer's block is not uncommon for me, and I don't want to post everything now, and leave you guys hanging for weeks. So just know that it will be posted fairly soon. Don't forget to review! Love you guys!<strong>

**Always Remember to smile!**

**~Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright guys, I caved. I've been getting such outstanding alert counts that I decided I'd post another chapter. Not much takes place here, I'm sorry to say that it's mostly a filler, but there will be more to come soon, I promise! Thanks in advance to all who favorite and review! Love you guys! And to you silent readers out there, well I love you guys too! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have a need to write fanfiction. It would just be all Klaine, all the time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow night turning into two days. Two days turned into four. Four days turned into a week and Kurt was dying. He needed Blaine. There were no phones for the kids in the ward, so Kurt hadn't even been able to hear his voice. His nightmares had come back with an outrageous force. Burt had moved the nightstand to avoid any further incidents, but still sometimes Kurt would end up on the floor crying and screaming. It just wasn't fair. Finn spent a lot of time in Kurt's room at night, trying to watch over the boy, but nothing helped like Blaine had. Kurt knew how hard his dad was trying for Blaine, but the courts wouldn't allow any transfers until the following weekend. So Kurt waited and waited. He endured the nightmares without complaint because he knew that no matter what he was going through; Blaine was probably feeling ten times worse.<p>

But Kurt's nightmares no longer merely plagued him at night. They would come at any point during the day. He would space out and then suddenly be there, and feel them. Those were sometimes the worst, because he couldn't just wake up from them. He saw the looks that Burt gave him when they happened. He knew that his dad had probably figured it out. That or the doctor had gone back on his promise and told Burt what the boy had said that night at the hospital. Kurt hated worrying his dad, but there was nothing he could do. Blaine had been the only cure for the terrible dreams, but now Blaine was gone and Kurt was left alone to fight the demons alone.

Kurt's days at McKinley were long and boring. Because of the nightmares he was constantly exhausted, always fighting to keep his eyes open. But even then, school was not his biggest concern. Not that he could get Blaine off his mind long enough to focus on any assignment his teachers were giving. He found the work at McKinley unchallenging, the teachers monotone, and the bullies more vicious than ever. This particular Friday, Kurt was hugging his books to his chest, his eyes scanning the halls looking for any signs of the football team. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and he jerked away quickly.

"Calm down white boy. It's just me." Kurt heard his best friend Mercedes's voice and relaxed.

"Sorry Cedes. I just…" his voice trailed off and his friend gave him a sweet smile.

"It's alright Kurt. I know." She linked their elbows and they continued down the hall. "What's the latest on Blaine?" Kurt just shook his head.

"It's killing me. It's been a week. I just can't seem to get his face out of my mind, the way he looked at me when they snatched him. It was like his eyes were begging me to do something, even though he knew that I was just as helpless as he was. I miss him Cedes. I guess I hadn't realized how much I had grown to depend on him being there." Kurt leaned his head onto Mercedes's shoulder.

"Aw Kurt, Blaine knew. He knew that you wouldn't let him go if there was any other way. I know that boy misses you too. I'm sure that he will be back in no time, and you guys can live happily ever after." His friend smiled and hugged Kurt, dropping him off by his car. Kurt hugged her and promised to keep her updated if he found out anything else. Climbing into his Navigator, Kurt thought to turn his phone on. He hadn't checked it all day. Burt liked to know when Kurt left school, just so he would know when to expect his son home. His phone buzzed excitedly with three new messages, two from Burt and one from Carole. Kurt's heart beat rapidly inside his chest as he opened them.

**From AAADad:**

**Headed 2 courthouse. Case called.**

**We won. Headed 2 ward 2 get our boy. **

Kurt's heart soared. Yes! Blaine was home! He was okay! Everything would be okay now! Blaine would be staying with them for now, as a foster child until they found a more permanent situation. Kurt quickly started his car as he read the last message from Carole.

**From Carole:**

**Situation with Blaine. Call me.**

Kurt felt the giant lump enter his throat once again, tears threatening to fall on his cheeks. His head leaned on his window and he closed his eyes. What kind of situation? What was wrong with Blaine? Kurt cursed Carole for being so short with her message as he dialed her cell. She answered on the fourth ring, just as Kurt was about to hang up and try again.

"Carole? What's going on? What's wrong with Blaine? Is he okay? Did you get him?" Kurt fired questions. Carole's voice was quiet as she spoke to someone in the background.

"Hold on sweetie." She whispered. Kurt counted to ten before Carole came back on the line, this time her voice slightly louder. "Hey honey. How was school?" Kurt sighed, frustrated.

"It was fine. What's going on with Blaine? Is he okay?" Kurt heard Carole sigh and wished desperately that Mercedes hadn't already left. He needed his friend's hugging arms right now. Kurt couldn't take any more bad news.

"He's home. He's sleeping right now. Kurt, the boy looks like he hasn't slept in a week. He wouldn't even come near your dad when we went to get him. He just sat in the corner and cried. When Burt tried to hug him, Blaine froze. He won't come near either of us. It's freaking your father out. He came right home and went up to the guest room and went to sleep, but I can still hear him crying." Kurt felt angry and sad for Blaine at the same time. What had happened there at the ward to cause such a touchy feely clingy person like Blaine into someone who wouldn't even come near Kurt's dad, the man he adored? Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and realized Carole was still speaking. "…And he hasn't said a single word all day. I just wanted you to know sweetheart. I don't know what's happened to him in the past week, but something has, and it wasn't good. Maybe he'll talk to you."

"I hope so. I can't lose him now Carole. Not after all we've been through." Kurt cried.

"I know honey. Kurt are you okay to drive? Finn can take you home. He hasn't left yet."

"No. I-I'll be alright. I'll be home soon. Bye Carole."

"Bye sweetheart. I'll see you soon." Kurt dried his tears and sped off in the direction of his house. Blaine not speaking or hugging was too strange to imagine. Those were what made Blaine, well, Blaine. Kurt drove down the road and rolled the window down. He needed air, fresh air. Kurt gasped as he began to cry again. Maybe Carole was right. Maybe he should have called Finn. But he also knew that he needed this time alone to cry and get his tears out before he saw Blaine. Blaine needed him, and Kurt didn't need to be a sobbing wreck while he tried to comfort his boyfriend. Pulling into the driveway, Kurt saw his dad on the porch, obviously waiting on him. Kurt climbed out of his car slowly and walked up the sidewalk towards the porch swing where his dad was.

"Hey Kiddo." Burt took in his son's frazzled expression. "I guess you've already talked to Carole then?" Kurt nodded and curled up on the swing beside his dad.

"My heart hurts. I can't imagine what's been running through his head today."

"That boy needs you Kurt. You need to go sit with him at least. Your old man'll be fine." Burt forced a smile and Kurt hugged his neck.

"We're gonna be okay Dad. We'll help Blaine through this together." Burt nodded and Kurt stepped in the house. He was instantly surrounded by Carole as she gave him a huge hug.

"Hey sweet boy. He's upstairs. Go on up." Kurt nodded and climbed the stairs slowly, one at a time. He knew he should be running, but to be honest he was pretty scared at the sight that awaited him. When he slowly opened up the door to the guest room, he saw Blaine lying curled up on the bed, and it took all of Kurt's strength and willpower not to run over and pull the boy into his arms. That was when Kurt heard the sobs. Blaine was sobbing into the pillow on the bed. His whole body shook as he cried. Kurt shut the door softly and stepped over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Kurt reached out his hand and stroked the boy's curly locks. Blaine shuddered and flinched away. Kurt felt his heart break in two at the sight and he struggled to keep a hold on his own emotions.

"It's okay baby. It's just me. Blaine…" Kurt's voice trailed off. The other boy's tears seemed to slow while Kurt spoke, and so Kurt continued. "Blaine, sweetheart, I missed you so much. I love you. Whatever happened while you were there, it doesn't matter to me. You're still Blaine, and I still love you." Blaine's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Kurt. Kurt almost gasped at them. Blaine's eyes were filled with hurt. He looked so…so broken. Kurt once again found himself fighting the urge to sweep the boy into his arms and hug him tight, showering him with welcome home kisses. Blaine looked nowhere near ready for that much physical touch, so Kurt settled for just holding his hand.

Blaine's fingers wrapped around Kurt's and Kurt took that as a good sign. At least Blaine was acknowledging that he was there. But still Blaine lay back down and drifted off to sleep again. Kurt couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek. The boy didn't flinch away this time. Kurt slowly stood and sat Blaine's hand back on the bed. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be there. I love you Blaine." And with that said, Kurt stepped from the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, not much happens here, but it has to happen because this is all leading up to much more drama that I have planned for you guys! I really hope you liked it regardless.<strong>

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**~Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, it's been almost a week since I got a chance to upload anything, but I really hope this is worth the wait. I had a great weekend, thanks for those of you who wished me happy birthday! It isn't a very long chapter, but this just seemed like the best stopping place before the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this! I know that it's still pretty sad, but I'm trying to throw in bits and pieces of fluff here and there to make it worth it for you guys. Or, if you're like me and just like the sad stuff, there's plenty of that here too.**

**Disclaimer: Although I had a great birthday, I didn't get the rights to own glee. Maybe next year. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was rough. Knowing that Blaine was upstairs but not seeing him at the dinner table broke each one of their hearts. Blaine wouldn't emerge from his room, so it was only the family of four at the table. Kurt had helped Carole make lasagna, one of Blaine's favorites, in hopes that the smells would bring the boy down. But he never came.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt!" A voice said, jerking the daydreaming boy from his thoughts. Kurt turned and saw Carole giving him a sympathetic look. "Kurt please pass the garlic bread over to Finn before he eats the corner of the table." Kurt grabbed the bread. One look at his step brother and Kurt knew she was correct. Finn was practically drooling over the meal. Kurt chuckled softly and pulled his brother off a piece. Carole called Burt, and they all gathered in the kitchen.

After they had all served themselves large portions, dinner began. The conversation mostly centered around the new upcoming summer football camp that Finn had been accepted to, a few exciting stories that Burt had from a day at the shop, and Carole telling about the adorable five year olds in her Kindergarten class. Kurt smiled and answered questions when prompted, but they all knew his mind was up the stairs and in the second room on the right.

Kurt began to clear the table once everyone was finished and stepped into the kitchen. He put the dirty dishes away and pulled out a single clean plate. He put a good sized spoon of lasagna on it, and then added a few spoons of each side dish. He covered it with clear wrap and stuck it in the fridge for Blaine. Carole came in at that point and together they washed dishes in silence.

"He'll be okay Kurt." Kurt's head snapped up and he looked at his stepmom. "He will. Blaine's a tough kid. He's had some really bad luck, but he's strong. Don't give up hope." Kurt smiled and planted a kiss on his stepmom's cheek.

"Thanks Carole. You always know just what to say." The dishes were soon finished and Kurt ventured up the stairs towards Blaine's room. There was no sound coming from inside of the room, so Kurt peeked his head in and found Blaine sleeping, the same way he had since he got home. But when Kurt turned his head he almost jumped. Burt was sitting in the chair in the corner, watching Blaine closely, with a worried expression on his face. Kurt slipped in and went to sit beside his father on the carpet. Burt laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"I just can't figure it out. Why would Blaine pull away when he needs us the most? What is he so scared of?" Burt questioned, not expecting an answer. Kurt didn't have one. But Burt's questions kept Kurt up that night. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, longing to be able to talk to Blaine. In some ways this was worse than when Blaine had been gone. Before, Kurt could simply wish for Blaine to be there with him. Now, Kurt's heart knew that the boy was right down the hall, but his head knew that there was nothing Kurt could do at the moment. And it bugged him. He kept asking himself why. Why was Blaine so scared? What was Blaine so scared of? Why didn't he trust Kurt to take care of him?

* * *

><p>It was late. Really late. After midnight. Kurt knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't make his mind relax. Little did he know that the boy down the hall was plagued with the same questions Kurt was struggling with, and he himself didn't have the answer.<p>

Kurt awoke the next morning on the floor. Another nightmare. But Finn wasn't there so it must not have been too bad. Kurt sat up and rubbed his forehead where the stiches used to be. Nothing remained but a small scar, and it was so strategically placed that his friends in New Directions had taken to calling him Harry Potter. Kurt usually laughed, but this morning was different. This morning was the first of Spring Break. That meant that Kurt had one week to crack the mystery that his boyfriend had become.

He went throughout his daily routine, checking in every so often on Blaine, who, other than the quick shower he had taken, hadn't moved all day. It was killing Kurt having to watch. Every so often Kurt would sit on Blaine's bed with him and hold his hand, talk to him, and kiss his forehead. But Blaine wouldn't even open his eyes anymore. He hadn't eaten, and Kurt was growing worried. He constantly brought Blaine food, but nothing seemed to work. He even brought him a coffee back from The Lima Bean, but Blaine wouldn't touch it. Kurt was beginning to lose hope of ever getting his boyfriend back.

* * *

><p>The breakthrough happened that night. Kurt was in his bathroom moisturizing, when he heard the crying. He forced himself to ignore it. This wasn't the first time that Blaine had cried that day, and Kurt was forcing himself not to smother the boy by running in there every single time. Kurt finished and washed his hands one last time before climbing into bed. He turned on the TV to the movie in his VHS player, The Little Mermaid. He switched the lights off and prepared to get some sleep. But twenty minutes later his door cracked open a little, then a little more. Kurt sat up and watched in surprise as Blaine stepped in the door and stood there, looking frightened.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. He could see from the light coming in from the hallway as Blaine shifted from one foot to the other, biting his lip. Kurt sighed. "You wanna come watch with me? Ariel was just about to sing about being a part of his world." Blaine hesitated, and then nodded. He obviously hadn't quite gotten to the point where he was comfortable speaking, but Kurt knew what a big step this was for Blaine, just to come in here, and he didn't want to jinx anything while the boy was making progress. Kurt moved over so Blaine could have a spot on the bed. The boys were sitting close, but Blaine made no move to go any closer. Kurt was okay with that. Baby steps were what Blaine needed, and Kurt refused to consider forcing himself on the boy. For Blaine to retreat so far back into his shell that he wouldn't even talk to Kurt, it broke Kurt's heart. So he just settled back against the pillows, forcing himself to watch the movie rather than stare at Blaine.

But when Ariel lost her voice, Kurt chanced a look at Blaine and saw tears running down his cheeks. Kurt couldn't hold it back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling his head to his shoulder and rubbing circles into his back. Blaine didn't make a move to get away. If anything Blaine leaned further onto Kurt as he cried. Kurt didn't know how the boy could have any tears left after all the crying that day, but Blaine sobbed his heart out. Kurt just held him, still in shock over the rapid change. When Blaine was finished, they sat in silence as the movie played on. Ariel's father gave them his blessing, and Blaine sighed deeply. Kurt decided that it would be okay to take another step forward.

"Blaine? Do you want to stay in here with me tonight?" the boy froze, and then gave a small nod. Kurt waited until the ending credits then switched off the night lamp and the TV. He laid down and Blaine followed suit. Kurt pulled the covers over them and reached out to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine sighed. Kurt smiled at the boy. "Goodnight Blaine. I love you." Kurt slowly closed his eyes and drifted asleep, but not before he heard a reply, softer than ever.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, we ended some blangst with some sweet fluffy Klaine. Sorry, I know it's been a long time coming, but I hope it was worth the wait! This is my last week before Spring Break, so I really have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. I am however, in the process of writing another one shot called Forever Fly Together Away. Really the title is just a word scramble, but I'm pleased with my progress in the story so far. It should be uploaded this week, at latest the beginning of next week. Please review, it really helps me see what you guys think about it. I will continue no matter what, but feedback is always great. Love each and every one of you guys!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**~Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go! A new chapter for you guys! I hope it's worth the wait. This chapter will begin with a sweet and (hopefully) funny Klaine scene. I would love to say that the whole chapter is like that, but you know me, always gotta have the angst. It keeps things interesting right? We see Blaine's first slushy, see my version of the Klaine 'Perfect' song scene, and meet the New Directions! I have written a chapter and a half tonight, so if you get lucky, I may upload another one on Sunday after I edit it. You lucky ducks.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, any of it. It's very sad yes, but I compensate with humor, and by writing FanFics like this.**

**I'm gonna stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Don't be scared Blaine. Just be yourself kid, and everyone will love you." Blaine nodded and hugged Burt one last time before following Kurt out the door. After that fateful night in Kurt's room, Blaine had made huge progress. He still didn't say as much as he used to, but he smiled more, and handed out hugs like they were candy. He was still sleeping in Kurt's room though, because it was at night that Blaine seemed most on edge. Blaine would crawl up beside Kurt and be on the verge of a breakdown, but the second that Kurt picked up his hand or wrapped his arm around Blaine, the boy was okay. This was why when Blaine got transferred to McKinley, they made sure to put either Kurt or Finn in all of his classes, just so he would never be alone. They had been planning for this day since the beginning of Spring Break, and now it was finally here, Blaine's first day at a brand new school.<p>

Blaine slid into the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator and smiled at the boy. "Okay. I'm ready." Kurt smiled and shifted the car into gear. He pressed play on the radio and out came the Lady Gaga.

"Kurt seriously? Lady Gaga?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt looked appalled that Blaine would dare question his music selection. "She's just so…strange."

"Blaine Anderson. I know that I did not just hear you insult Lady Gaga…in MY car." Blaine shrugged.

"I've never really been a huge fan of hers. She's just a little too out there for my tastes." Kurt gasped.

"Shut your mouth. Right now. Say you're sorry." Blaine was fighting a smile.

"And while we're on the topic, I think Ke$ha is trashy." Kurt pulled up at the stoplight and turned to face him.

"And Katy Perry is a slut!" Kurt threw out. Blaine gasped and covered his mouth.

"Take that back!" Kurt only laughed and turned the radio down.

"Absolutely not. What about P!nk? What do you think about her?" Blaine smiled.

"Middle ground. I accept this music choice Hummel."

"Whatever Anderson." Kurt leaned over and planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek and pressed play.

_You're so mean, when you talk_

_About yourself, you are wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

Kurt and Blaine harmonized the rest of the song together, singing to each other. Kurt smiled as Blaine grew more confident as the song went on, his voice getting louder. When the car pulled into the parking lot Kurt shut off the engine and iPod, turned to Blaine, and they sang the last few lyrics with direct eye contact, the most in an entire week.

_You are perfect, to me._

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand, kissing him once more on the cheek. Blaine sighed, then smiled at Kurt, laughter playing on his face.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for bashing the Gaga?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer. Kurt's eyes rolled as he laughed. Then his face grew still.

"Absolutely not."

Blaine's first day was decent. He found his classes alright, and was happy that the majority of them were with Kurt. He ate lunch with Mercedes, who he had met a few months back through Kurt. He really liked the outspoken girl. She was very welcoming. Finn introduced him to the remainder of the New Directions. They all hugged him and welcomed him into the group, and by the last class of the day, he began to recognize many of the faces in his classes.

He was supposed to meet Kurt at the car after his last class. Kurt had explained that it would be closer for Blaine than having him try to find Kurt's locker. Blaine smiled as he thought about how lucky he was to be with Kurt. He had to be the least judgmental person in the world, which was exactly what Blaine needed. He was safe. His dad couldn't touch him as long as Kurt was there. And just as Kurt would protect Blaine, Blaine had silently vowed to himself to take care of Kurt. In the past week alone Kurt had had four nightmares, two of them in the middle of the day. It was worse if no one was there. Blaine knew how Kurt had felt when Blaine wouldn't talk to him. Scared. Concerned. Hurt. Worried. But Blaine knew not to pester him, because he knew that Kurt would tell him when he was ready.

Then it happened. Blaine's eyes burned. His face grew numb and his nose dripped blue snot. He felt it as it slid in his ears as another attack came from the side. Blaine could only stand there.

"Welcome to McKinley Homo!" a voice yelled and Blaine shook out of terror. He couldn't see anything, couldn't even force his eyes open. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blaine flinched away, not knowing who this person was or if they would hurt him.

"Come on Blaine. Let's go get you cleaned up." It was a girl's voice, one Blaine recognized as Tina. The strong hand on his arm had to be Mike, her ever-present boyfriend. He felt himself being led down the hallway and saw the bright lights of the bathroom behind his eyelids.

"Bend your head down. That's right, under the faucet. I'm sorry Blaine, you got it rough. The blue ones are the absolute worst. Hold still." Tina spoke softly, feeling the frightened boy shaking under her hands. She took a towel and wet it, washing the slushy from his eyes. Blaine cracked them open and immediately began to cry.

"I know it hurts. It's gonna be okay. Slushies are one of the worst forms of torture here at McKinley." Tina's soft voice soothed him, but not enough. Blaine, the boy they had met as a strong and courageous boy who had overcome, had been reduced to a scared, lonely child covered in blue slushy.

"How were you getting home Blaine?" Mike asked. Tina slid down to the floor with him and reached out for his arm. Blaine jerked away, burying his head in his arms.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"I'll go get him. Hang in there Blaine." And Mike was gone. Tina sat still beside him. Her effort to reach out to him had been slapped away, and she was at a loss. He wouldn't even look at her. So Tina sat with him, trying the best she could. She was thankful when the door opened and Mike busted in, followed closely by Kurt.

"Blaine? Baby what happened? Are you okay?" Kurt crouched down beside Blaine and reached out to stroke his cheek. Blaine pulled back and shook his head. Mike helped Tina stand and they looked at Kurt.

"We're gonna go. Let us know if you need anything." Mike said. Kurt smiled graciously at his friends.

"Thanks for helping him guys. See you later." The Asian couple left and Kurt sat back beside Blaine, who once again flinched away. Kurt moved to look Blaine straight in the eyes.

"No Blaine. Don't go there again. You're stronger than that. I'm right here. You're okay. Don't shut me out again. Please Blaine." Blaine sobbed and reached up, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt held the boy close.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "I really tried to be strong, but I just, I-" Blaine's voice trailed off and Kurt shook his head, holding Blaine's face in his hands.

"No Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your first slushy. I know how rough they are, and I forgot to warn you. This isn't your fault." Blaine just shook his head. Kurt stroked Blaine's now blue hair. "What baby? What's really going on with you?" Blaine shook his head again.

"Can we talk about it later? I really just want a shower." Kurt nodded and stood, helping Blaine to his feet. Kurt couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"What? What about this is funny Kurt?" The boy smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"You look like Katy Perry. With the hair." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Taken from your earlier comment in the car, are you calling me a slut?" Blaine smiled a little.

"Would you rather me call you an avatar? Because that's second on my list." Blaine just chook his head and punched Kurt's shoulder.

"So what flavor is this anyways?" Blaine asked, following Kurt out the front doors of McKinley and towards the car. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and knew they'd be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. Blaine's first slushy. Kinda rough, but I've never imagined anyone taking very well to them the first time, especially Blaine. I tried to lighten it up a little bit by adding in some humor, I hope it was decent. Drop me a review and let me know!<strong>

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is! The promised chapter! Unfortunately, this chapter drops off with a cliffhanger, and I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update is. But you guys asked for it, so here it is. Also unfortunate, things will get much worse for our little Klaine friends before they get better. But they will get better, I promise. I've actually got four chapters after this already prewritten. That's all I've done this weekend you lucky ducks. ;) SO without further commentary, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Things didn't get easier for Blaine. In fact, they got worse. The bullies had learned how to track him down, slamming him into lockers at any given point of the school day. Thankfully he had only been forced to endure one other slushy, and thankfully it wasn't a blue one. But while Blaine was struggling, Kurt was being tortured.<p>

"_Bring another faggot back with you Hummel?" Slammed into the walls._

"_Couldn't help but to want to share the love with another queer kid?" Punch in the gut._

"_You sure can pick 'em Hummel!" Thrown into a locker._

"_Why don't you take your little friend back to Dalton Acade-gay!" Pushed to the ground._

And if Blaine was being slammed into lockers, Kurt was being pushed down stairs. He remembered the first time one of his friends saw. Kurt had gotten up quickly but begged Artie not to say anything about it, for fear it would get back around to Blaine. Blaine, as far as Kurt knew, didn't know that Kurt was also being bullied. Kurt didn't want him to know. Blaine did not need to be worried about protecting anyone other than himself for the time being. So Kurt would head to the nurse's office for yet another ice pack and move on with his day. And Kurt was okay. For the most part.

But at night the nightmares plagued him at an unrelenting rate. Every night Kurt would be awoken by Blaine, who would hold him while the tears flowed. Kurt just couldn't get them to stop. He knew that Blaine was suspicious. He had even questioned Kurt about it a few days previously.

_The boys were laying on their backs in the grass, looking up at the clouds and watching as they flew by. Blaine rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow, looking intently at Kurt._

"_Kurt, why don't you ever get slushied?" Kurt sighed. He had known this day would come eventually. Blaine had never seen Kurt covered with the colorful ice, yet Kurt was often the one to help his friends clean up after an attack, including Blaine. He turned to face Blaine._

"_Blaine, do you remember how we met?" Blaine smiled, thinking back on the fateful day on the staircase._

"_Of course. You were the worst spy I had ever laid eyes on, but also the most striking. I knew in that moment that there was something about you that was different, and that I needed to get to know you." Kurt smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand._

"_Do you remember why I was there? And what we talked about?"_

"_Karofsky." Kurt nodded._

"_You remember the kiss." Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. "Karofsky is gay. I'm the only one who knows. He's scared that I'd tell someone and his reputation would be ruined." Blaine studied Kurt's face._

"_So he doesn't torture you because he's scared that you'll out him?" Kurt nodded._

"_Pretty much. When he's with his friends he still acts the same, but I haven't been slushied since the kiss." Kurt took Blaine's hand and held it tight._

Kurt sighed, thinking back on his years at McKinley, and the bullying he had suffered just because he was gay. Karofsky had taken so much from him, but he had led Kurt to the love of his life, and Kurt would be forever grateful. No matter how much it hurt.

Blaine stared at the sleeping boy next to him. He felt so bad for Kurt. The boy was hardly getting any sleep at all from all the nightmares. They weren't getting any better, and if anything they were getting worse. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair as the boy whimpered in his sleep. He knew now not to try to wrap his arms around him, because it only freaking him out. Blaine just laid a hand on his back, stroking it softly. That seemed to be the only thing that helped.

Kurt hadn't wanted to sleep that afternoon, but they had no glee club rehearsal, and Blaine could sit with him, so he slept, after being promised they wouldn't let him sleep all night. Blaine laughed at that. If Kurt would sleep peacefully, they'd let him sleep all week. He reached down and ran his hand through Kurt's hair. He loved playing with Kurt's hair and wished Kurt wasn't quite so anal about it all the time. It was so cute when he just let it be. But when he was sleeping was the only time Blaine could get away with messing with his hair, and these moments were treasured.

Kurt squirmed again and began to tremor. Blaine pulled him closer and rocked him back and forth. But when Kurt began to whimper, and talk, Blaine was puzzled. Kurt never talked in his sleep before. He would occasionally laugh, but he had never actually spoken. Blaine tried to listen closer, making out a few muffled words.

"Blaine…no. No. Please stop…Mom! Mom don't! Blaine! Stop it! Please stop!" Kurt's voice got louder and he sobbed, struggling to take in each breath. Blaine shook the boy, trying to wake him up, when Kurt's eyes popped open and he screamed. He gasped for air, each sob making it harder.

"Kurt calm down! Please calm down. It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here!" In the few weeks Blaine had lived with the Hummel family, Blaine had seen his share of Kurt's nightmares. But this one was by far the worst one yet. Kurt clutched Blaine tightly. When the boy calmed down a little, Blaine picked him up and carried him outside to the porch for some fresh air. They sat on the porch swing together, and Kurt curled up into Blaine's side.

"Kurt, I think we need to talk." Kurt looked up at Blaine with fear in his eyes. Blaine read his thoughts. "Oh no! Not about us! We aren't breaking up. It's okay." Blaine smiled at the boy in his arms, his heart simply overflowing with love for him. "We need to talk about you. And what's causing these nightmares." Kurt's eyes grew wide and he shook his head quickly.

"No Blaine. Please no." Blaine was stubborn though.

"Kurt. We have to. You called for your mom. Something's obviously really bothering you." Kurt began to cry again and stood abruptly, stepping over to the railing on the porch and clutching it tightly. Blaine stood slowly and stepped over. He laid his hand on Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Don't be. You're right. I just, I'm a master at deflection Blaine. I guess in my mind if I didn't talk about it then it didn't really exist. I should have told you months ago. I should have…been more open with you. That is what we promised each other, after all. No more secrets." Blaine nodded.

"Yes Kurt. Do you remember why we said no more secrets though?" Kurt didn't answer, but Blaine knew he remembered. "Because secrets hurt. They don't just hurt the people they're being kept from, but they hurt the people who are holding them inside. That's you Kurt. I see you hurting, and it kills me not knowing what's going on with you. I want to be able to be there for you, like you've been there for me so much lately. Much more than I deserve. I promised myself that I wouldn't push you. I don't want to pry. I know that some things need to be kept inside. But not this Kurt. Not anymore. I can't just sit by and do nothing anymore. I want to be able to hug you, and hold you through whatever's happening. I love you too much to let this go Kurt." By now Kurt was crying as he looked out from the porch, tears running a steady stream down his cheeks. He turned to Blaine and slowly nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk." Kurt whispered, and Blaine braced himself to fight Kurt's battles for him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm cruel. See, but I know what happens, and I'm pretty satisfied. This story will come to an end most likely around twenty chapters, so don't fret, there's plenty of time for our boys to sort out their problems. Don't forget to drop a review! They're the best wake up alarms. :}<strong>

**I'm finished with the important stuff, so you can go ahead and stop here. I'm just gonna add the silly disclaimer where I admit defeat because I own absolutely nothing associated with Glee. So, now I'm done. See you soon!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**Okay guys, I understand that I just posted yesterday, and since you're getting a new chapter today, don't expect anything new until I write more. ;) But there is an actual reason that this is being posted so soon. It's because of you guys! I've been getting so many new reviews lately that I've just been in a great mood for writing. Also, I recieved a review today that alerted me to something that I need you guys to be aware of. I understand that not many questions I've been posing are being answered.**

**One of the questions in the review was Where is Blaine's mom? I actually had not realised that I completely disregarded the fact that Blaine has a mother since the one chapter where she was mentioned during the fight between the fathers. Blaine's mother does not have a very large role in this, and because of that, she may be mentioned once or twice more. She is just something to push the emotion along, and does not play a part big enough to be mentioned. I know I left you hanging where she was bleeding during the fight, but for the story's sake, I chose to keep the focus on Blaine and Kurt and their fathers. I'm super sorry about that.**

**Another question was another slip up on my part. What did the doctor tell Kurt's father in the hospital that made him so angry? I guess in my mind I had hinted towards what had happened, but if it was unclear I'm super sorry. When the doctor spoke with Kurt alone, he came clean about the nightmares, and what they were about. Some of that will be explained in this chapter. Actually, most of it. I didn't realise that it was being left out, because I knew that it would come up in a later chapter (being this one.) **

**And for your last question, regarding what happened to Blaine at the State Ward, that too will come up, but it doesn't play an extreme role. It will be explained however though, so don't fret too much. A lot of questions will be answered in these next few chapters, but I hope this extremely long author's note has clued you in a little bit. **

**This chapter was slightly heartbreaking for me to write. It hit a little too close to home with me, and that's why it may seem rather strange. But I hope it makes sense to you enough. If not, feel free to drop me a review or PM to let me know! I would love to hear what you're thinking so far. And a huge thank you to the wonderful reader who sent me the review with these questions. Thanks for letting me know!**

***Disclaimer: The simple word makes it's point.***

**Onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt ended up back on the porch swing. When Blaine tried to reach out to wrap his arm around Kurt, Kurt just shook his head and moved a little bit away. Blaine's face must have mirrored the hurt in his heart, because Kurt was quick to reach out and grab Blaine's hand. He didn't move any closer though.<p>

"I need to get through this by myself. I need to stop using you as a crutch Blaine. These nightmares, they aren't stopping. I know they're keeping you up too. You've got dark circles under your eyes like mine. But I also realize that if either of us are going to get any sleep, I have to tell you what's been going on, and why I'm having nightmares." Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I'll still be here. No matter what it is." Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." There were a few more minutes of silence as Kurt tried to form coherent words to describe the horrid dreams. Blaine was patient, waiting. "When I was eight years old, my mom got sick. I don't remember exactly when it happened, but it was like one day she was fine and she was laughing and in the kitchen baking, and then the next the light was gone from her eyes. Dad was crying all the time. I didn't really understand what the big C word meant. Cancer to me was just like a cold. In my mind I guess I thought she would just be sick for a while and then she would get better, and we would probably celebrate by making cookies or something." Kurt got a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered. "It only took a few months. One morning, the day before she died, me and Dad went to go see her in the hospital. She asked Dad to step out for a second and she motioned for me to sit beside her. She couldn't even lift her head off the bed. It was hard seeing her like that, my mother was always the strong one. She was the one I went to when the kids at school picked on me, or when I fell and scraped my knees. It didn't seem possible that there may come a time when I didn't have her." Kurt paused and Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks. Kurt sighed heavily and let his mind wander back to that moment, all those years ago…

"_Kurt baby, come sit by Momma. I need to tell you something." Kurt smiled and climbed up beside his mom._

"_Mommy, when are we gonna make more cookies? We haven't made any in a long long long time." Kurt's smile fell slightly when his mom began to cry. But she was quick to wipe the tears away and smile at her son._

"_Kurt, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I've only got a short time left to tell you everything I need you to know, so pay close attention to Mommy." Kurt nodded furiously, even though he didn't' quite understand what his mom had meant by a little time left. "Kurt, you are so strong. Don't ever let anyone tell you to change the way you are because they are wrong baby. They won't always understand you like Mommy and Daddy. But never stop being yourself. One day you're going to find someone who makes you very happy. It may not be the person who everyone else thinks you should be with, but if he makes you happy, don't let them get to you. You're such a strong little boy Kurt, and I love you so much. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Kurt?"_

"_You want me to be happy no matter what. But Mom, what if I don't know if I'm with the right person?" Kurt asked, trying to put the pieces together._

"_You;ll know sweetheart. You'll know in your heart."_

"_But what if I need to talk to you about it? What if I need you? Why can't you just stay here?"_

"_Sweetheart, I'll always be with you. You may not be able to see me, but you can talk to me whenever you need to. I'll always be there with you Kurt, even when I'm not." Kurt didn't know what to say, so he curled up beside his mother and buried his head in her chest, inhaling the familiar scent. "I love you baby. Never ever forget it." His mom whispered._

"_I love you too Mommy."_

By now, Kurt had tears pouring down his cheeks. Blaine ignored what Kurt had said before and wrapped the boy in his arms. There were some things that just didn't need to be dealt with alone. Kurt didn't pull away, instead shrinking farther into his boyfriend's arms.

"That was the last time I saw her. Dad didn't want me to see her in the casket. He said that it was better to keep her memory in my mind from a better time, before she got sick. She died the next morning. It's been ten years, but I've never forgotten those words." Kurt whispered.

"She knew at that age that you were gay?" Kurt smiled and chuckled a little.

"I had always been a little more…colorful than the other boys my age. But it didn't matter to her. It took my dad a little adjusting, I mean, I'm sure it was never in his plans to have a son who liked boys, but he came around too." Telling Blaine this much had been extremely difficult for Kurt. It wasn't that it trusted Blaine, because he trusted Blaine with everything. But somehow saying it out loud, the way he was feeling, the back story behind the nightmares, it made it all so real. But it was here that Kurt had to finally come clean about the nightmares.

"Blaine, in my dreams, my mom wasn't nearly as accepting of me. She would call me names, and make fun of me. She hated the fact that I was gay and constantly tried to reform me."

"But you know that she wouldn't have reacted that way. You just told me that she had known from the start what you are. What makes you think in your mind she would be any less accepting of a gay teenager than she was of a gay boy?"

"The bullies. I lied Blaine. I get slushied. I get called names. I get pushed into lockers and pushed down stairs." Blaine looked hurt.

"Why did you lie to me?" Blaine whispered.

"Because I had to be strong for you. I'm used to the homophobia Blaine. I'm used to the constant taunting, and the abuse. You weren't. And being there for you, it helped me. It gave me something to live for. Because I love you. And I wanted to protect you from ever reaching that point of no return like I was at before I went to Dalton. I never wanted you to have to suffer any more than you already had."

"So the bullies, they've been hurting you too? And I didn't notice? How do you think that makes me feel Kurt? I feel like a terrible friend, and an even worse boyfriend!"

"I never wanted to make you feel that way Blaine. I just didn't know how to tell you, so I hid it from you. I focused my energy on you. When I have those nightmares, it was my mother's face, but the bully's words. I knew in my heart that my mom would never had said those things to me, but in a dream it felt so real. You helped. You are helping. Just having you here helps. And I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't being everything I needed, because you were all that and more. You were dealing with so much, but the second I called you in the middle of the night you were there. You would drop everything to put me back together, and I guess that's what I wanted to be to you too."

"You are Kurt. From that very first time I told you about my family, to a few weeks ago when we had the showdown with my dad. You've never left. And that's all I could ever ask for." Kurt just held Blaine as both boys cried. "Kurt, please just promise me. No more secrets. When they hurt you at school, before you run to the nurse, run to me. Tell me what's going on. Tell me how much it hurts so I can walk with you to the nurse. When you have these nightmares, wake me up so I can remind you of that conversation with your mom, and tell you how proud she would be of you. Okay?" Kurt sniffled and looked up at Blaine.

"Okay. I promise." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him ever so gently on his lips.

"Does Burt know what's been going on? You should tell him Kurt. He's your father, and I'm sure he would know what to do." Blaine hinted.

"I didn't tell him. I think the doctor may have though. When he was talking to me before he let you and Dad in, I told him what the nightmares were about. I think he knows, but he never said anything about it. I don't think he would know what to say. I mean, as much as I can cry and miss my mother and the way things used to be, I know that he's down the hall doing the same thing." Blaine just held Kurt, sighing as they gazed out at the setting sun, wondering how things had ever gotten so complicated.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt had another nightmare. He awoke crying and trembling until Blaine wrapped an arm around him. Kurt fell into his arms and clutched his shirt. Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear to try to calm him down.<p>

"It's not real. I promise you she would have been proud." Kurt nodded and the tears quickly stopped, but he remained awake. Blaine constantly begged him to sleep, holding him and humming softly, but Kurt couldn't, or wouldn't, close his eyes. Blaine finally took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Hey Babe, do you want to go see her?" At first Kurt looked startled that Blaine would offer such a thing, then the more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Do you mind terribly?" Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Anything for you." Blaine said, and he had never felt the words so true.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. The reason that Kurt is having nightmares. I hope it made sense. If not feel free to ask any questions you may have. Hang with me here, we're drawing to the end. Only about fiveish chapters left after this.<strong>

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright lovlies! You're getting this chapter when you are because I'm on restriction from the computer for my math grade, so I really have no idea when I'll be able to get back on and write again. A LOT happens in this chapter, and it's decently long****, but it stops at a cliff, but I know you guys can handle it. I've thuroughly enjoyed reading all your reviews, and I'm doing my best to get replies out to all of you, but it's taking my a while. I love you guys so much that I'm giving you a super long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Would this even be here if I owned Glee? (The answer is no btw.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I know I said I could do this, but now, I'm not sure I can." Kurt said as Blaine drove them down the gravel road. He picked up Kurt's hand off the center console and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.<p>

"Kurt, you can. You need to talk to her, and tell her what's going on." Kurt shook his head, tears entering his eyes again.

"It's been too long. It's been ten years Blaine. I haven't come out here since the day we buried her. It's been too long Blaine." Kurt stared out the window at the dark cemetery, tears falling from his eyes. Blaine parked the car and got out, stepped over to the passenger side and opened Kurt's door. Kurt wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Scoot over." Kurt did as he was told and Blaine slipped in beside him, pulling the other boy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and inhaled slowly. "Kurt, if you really don't want to do this, we don't have to. I just thought that you might want to see her. I think it may do you some good to talk to her, or just to come out here and see her." Kurt turned sharply at the end of Blaine's spiel.

"I can't see her Blaine because she's not here! My mother is dead! She has been for ten years now. She's not here and I can't just come see her!" Kurt was fuming, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. How he had any left, Blaine wasn't sure, but each one stabbed Blaine in the heart again and again. All he could do was hold Kurt. But now the crying boy was pulling away. Every second Kurt was out of Blaine's arms was another slash through Blaine's heart. But Blaine knew that when Kurt got upset he liked to withdraw into himself for a few minutes before trying to let himself be comforted,so Blaine climbed out of the car and stepped over to the plot, looking down at the headstone. He held his hands behind his back as he read the inscription.

_**Elizabeth Stone Hummel**_

_**June 4, 1967- February 23, 2002**_

_**Beloved Mother, Wife, and Friend**_

_**Acceptance goes beyond belief, it begins with courage.**_

Blaine read the words on the headstone. The last word stuck with Blaine. It was the lesson he preached to Kurt all the time when he first met the boy. And for it to be here, on his mother's tombstone of all places, it made Blaine smile. He sat down on the bench a few feet away and stared at the grave, picturing Kurt as a young boy, not quite understanding why they kept saying his mother was gone. Blaine's heart broke for Kurt. He had already dealt with so much pain in his life, then to be bullied for something he couldn't control… Blaine hated it. He was just about to stand and return to the car when he heard the footsteps, so quiet, but they were approaching. Blaine sat still, barely breathing, waiting for the other person to make the first move. He felt a hand on his shoulder, massaging it lightly, and a kiss planted on the top of his head. Blaine reached up and laid his own hand over the one on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Then a voice as soft as angels spoke and Blaine felt tears in his eyes as he listened to the raw pain. But he refused to let them fall, vowing to let the other have his moment.

"Hey Mom. I know it's been a while. It's been a really long time actually, but, I think I'm finally starting to figure things out. Most of that is thanks to this boy right here. I want to introduce you to him Momma. His name is Blaine Anderson, and he's the boy you told me about all those years ago. I can feel it in my heart, just like you told me I would. I told you that I may want to talk to you about it, but really I already know that you'd love him. He's everything you ever wanted for me and so much more. He pushes me to my limits, to my boundaries and my cliffs, but he always makes sure I'm the one making the decision to jump. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Even Dad approves." Blaine's eyes filled with more tears as he marveled at Kurt's strength. "I love you so much Mom. I'm sorry I waited so long, but I promise I'll come see you more often now. And I'll bring Blaine, so you can get to know him too." Kurt finished with a smile and wrapped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. They sat there for a few minutes more before Kurt spoke again.

"Thank you Blaine. For bringing me here. I really think that this was what I needed." Blaine only smiled.

"Come on babe. It's really late. Wanna skip school tomorrow? We can sleep in and just have a movie day." Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine as they stood together.

"That sounds amazing." Kurt pecked a kiss on Blaine's cheek and they began walking towards the car. Blaine opened Kurt's door and the boy climbed in. But as Blaine stepped around the back of the car, he felt something grab his ankle and yank him to the ground. A hand clamped over his mouth as Blaine tried to scream. He squeezed his eyes shut, not trusting them to find the source of the pain. Then he heard the voice and his blood ran cold.

"Told you I'd be back for you, you little fag. You aren't getting off so easy this time." The voice slurred in his ear.

No. This cannot be happening to me. Not here. Not now. Kurt, Kurt was here. Blaine's thoughts ran a million miles a minute as he felt something being stuffed in his mouth, gagging him, and a rag covering his face. The last thing he remembered was the voice of an angel, and a bright light, voices singing that he would be okay, that he was safe, and then he drifted.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a mess. A mess unlike he had ever imagined himself to be again after he buried his mother. But he was a mess. He could feel Burt's eyes watching him, filled with the questions Kurt couldn't bring himself to answer yet. Joining the two were Finn and Carole, and Blaine's friend David and his mother. Everyone was sitting, waiting, wishing that the doctor would emerge. Kurt was just thankful he had seen the shooting star and jumped from the car to show Blaine, seeing the spectacle going on behind the car. Kurt shuddered at the thought of what might have happened had Kurt not been watching the night sky.<p>

After Kurt found them, he made glaring eye contact with Blaine's father. Seeing Kurt, Blaine's father had let go of his son, dropping him to the ground. Kurt pulled out his pocket pepper spray that his dad had made him promise to carry, and gotten the man square in the eyes, buying him enough time to call the police and then his dad before the man began to stand again. Kurt kicked the man square in the groin. Blaine's dad proceeded to fall to his knees and vomit. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled the boy away from the man's reach. Blaine's dad was still down when Kurt's dad got there. After that, Kurt wasn't really sure what had happened. Burt had told Kurt to check on Blaine, and Kurt hadn't looked back, knowing his brawny dad could handle Blaine's scrawny father any day. Blaine had been unconscious, shivering, and his breathing was labored. Kurt was struggling to keep check on his pulse; it was fading in and out with each breath. Finally the paramedics were there, and Burt pushed his son into the ambulance with Blaine, promising to be straight there after he spoke with the police. At the hospital, Blaine had been whisked away, Kurt shut out, and the silence had begun. It was in the waiting room that Carole found him ten minutes later as she was walking parole on her shift. She had no idea that things had gotten this bad, but held Kurt while he sobbed. Slowly, the rest of the group had come, but no one other than Carole had been able to break through to Kurt. He had even pulled away from his dad. It had been two hours since they had come in, and there was still no word on Blaine. Kurt could feel himself launching into a panic attack, and was desperate for someone to give him good news, right now he would even take it as a lie.

"Dad," Kurt whispered, ever so softly, "Daddy, what if they didn't work fast enough?" The childlike voice filled with fear scared Burt. He hadn't heard Kurt quite so frightened since the day his mother had died. Burt wrapped an arm around his son and this time Kurt didn't pull away.

"Buddy, these guys know what they're doing. They're trained for things like this. I'm sure if something had gone wrong we would have heard about it by now." Kurt knew there was some truth to what his dad was saying, but dang it, that pain in his gut just wouldn't go away. He knew that something was wrong. He had first felt it ten minutes after they had taken Blaine away. That was when it hurt the most. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he knew. He could feel that something wasn't right. It was that feeling that you got when the one you loved was in danger. It was the feeling that two people could get only if they were so in love that the strings of the universe had bound them together. It was a feeling that Kurt had about Blaine, and it shook him to the core.

Twenty minutes later, a very worn down looking doctor came out of the hall and called for the family of Blaine Anderson. When they all stood, the doctor looked taken aback.

"Okay, can I just see the parents?" Burt, Carole, and Kurt stepped forward, and the doctor raised his eyebrows, but seemed less threatened than with the larger crowd.

"We have temporary custody of him right now. His father is the one who did this to him." The doctor nodded. Kurt jumped right in.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" The doctor showed no emotion on his face, which scared Kurt. The boy stepped closer to his father, who in turn slipped his arm around Kurt's shoulders to hold him steady.

"Blaine is very much alive. But there were some, well, complications when he was brought in. His heart stopped for around forty five seconds ten minutes after we took him back. It seems that the cloth wrapped around Blaine's nose and stuffed in his mouth had been soaked in what looks like mustard gas. We still aren't sure where the attacker would have found mustard gas, but Blaine is lucky. You got him here just in time. If ten more minutes had gone by, we probably would have lost him. Right now, we have pumped his IV full of medications to counteract all the effects of the gas, but it's touch and go at this point. Doctors are still doing tests to see if there was any lasting brain damage from those forty five seconds. Now, he kept asking for someone named Kurt." The doctor looked at the three and Kurt stepped forward.

"That's me."

"He can't speak very well at the moment, but we've found he can write short messages on paper. He requested that he sees you alone for a few minutes before we bring anyone else in. Of course, I must get approval from the parental guardians…" The doctor looked to Burt and Carole.

"Of course. Kurt, just let us know when you're finished. We'll go let everyone else know, but right now you're the best thing for Blaine." Carole stated. Burt nodded in agreement.

"Before any of you see him though, I must warn you of the possible side effects the gas will have on his body. Like I said before, although it was directly inhaled, we caught it in enough time. We have resources and medicines available today that they didn't have back in World War One when this gas was introduced. But he is still susceptible to the possible side effects until the gas is completely flushed from his system. He could experience anything from a minor sore throat and red eyes to the more extreme vomiting and coughing up blood. We hope to keep it more on the minor side, but I need to be sure you are prepared. Never hesitate to call a nurse if one of these develops. He will probably be in some minor pain, but other than that be coherent enough to communicate with you. I can take you back now." The doctor led Kurt through the hallway and Kurt was pretty sure everyone in the hall could hear how hard and fast his heart was beating. He hadn't been this scared in months, years even. The doctor merely dropped him off outside a room and left. Kurt stood outside the room and breathed in and out deeply a few times to try to steady his racing heart. After a few seconds, he nodded to himself and stepped into the room.

Gathering his courage, he looked over at the bed where Blaine was lying curled up on his side, facing away from the door. His ears tuned in and they heard Blaine crying softly. If there was one thing Kurt's ears were attuned to it was Blaine. And Kurt's heart broke at the thought of how scared the boy must be. He'd been here for hours and hadn't seen a familiar face since his dad had attacked him. Kurt didn't dare to breathe heavily for fear of scaring the boy. But when Kurt saw Blaine's shoulders shaking, he stepped over and laid down on the bed, taking the role of the big spoon, and wrapped his arm over Blaine, taking the crying boy's hand in his.

"It's going to be alright. I've got you. Let it out babe, because I'm not going anywhere." Blaine just snuggled closer into Kurt and cried himself into some long awaited sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. This is a rather long chapter to make up for the fact that nothing has been posted recently and the fact that I dunno when I'll be able to post next. I did a little limited research on Mustard Gas, but if any of my information is wrong I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the sweet Kaline cuddles I threw in at the end. :) Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know if I'm progressing okay! The story is winding down now, just one more small plot twist and then the end. Everything will tie in at the end, so don't fret if it seems like I'm leaving some things unanswered.<strong>

**Always Remember to smile!**

**Olivia**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm pleased to inform you that I have finished writing this story! Well, I'm still patching together the epilogue but the actual story is complete. It is fourteen chapters + epilogue. I know, it may seem a little rushed, but I promise that everything will tie together in the next few chapters! This one is full of /comfort. It's actually decently sad, I cried while writing it. But I hate not having a happy ending, so there will be one! (I would know, I'm the author.) So without further wait, here is chapter twelve!**

**BTWS, Thanks to all of you guys who have favorited and reviewed and put this story on alert. It really means so much to me as an author to read your comments or to even just see that you like this story enough to want to see how it ends. I love each and every one of you!**

**Disclaimer: I'm really sick of having to put these in here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stroked the sleeping boy's hair. It had been two days since the accident, and Blaine had hit a plateau. He was no longer improving, but he was also not regressing. Kurt spent the entire day with him every day, Finn bringing his schoolwork for him so he wouldn't fall behind. Blaine wasn't talking to anyone except Kurt and his father at the moment, and even then it was always hushed and without the emotion that made him Blaine. Blaine had yet to develop any of the horrible side effects that the doctor had mentioned except for fatigue, and Kurt was grateful. Seeing his boyfriend in a weak emotional state was already killing Kurt, he couldn't imagine if Blaine was also sick.<p>

Kurt spent most of his time sitting on the bed with Blaine, who was often too exhausted to sit up. Kurt would sit beside Blaine's chest and softly stroke the boy's curls while he slept, or do his homework sitting in the chair beside the bed. Sometimes he and Blaine would talk, but it hurt Blaine's throat, so they mostly just communicated over notes.

Burt and Carole stopped in for a few hours every day, and would take Kurt home so he could shower and change clothes, always to return within the hour. David had called a few times to check in on his best friend, but most of the time it was just Kurt and Blaine, and neither boy would have it another way.

It was on the third day when Kurt awoke beside Blaine that he first noticed the gas taking effect. Blaine was still asleep, but he seemed to be struggling a little more and more for each breath. Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tighter, feeling fear in his chest. After coming so far without getting sick, all knowledge of what to do if it happened had been ignored by Kurt. He watched Blaine shudder with every breath and internally debated calling someone. Then, it was as if everything fell apart. Blaine awoke, gasping for breath, clutching his face. Kurt was startled from his thoughts, instantly by Blaine's side, one hand running through Blaine's curls, the other intertwined with Blaine's fingers. But nothing calmed Blaine as his eyes widened even more.

"Kurt!" Blaine rasped. Blood began to run down his face as he clutched his nose. Kurt reached for the call button and a doctor ran in. If Kurt was frightened, which he was, then Blaine was in hysterics. The doctor struggled to calm Blaine, but he had the opposite effect. The doctor shoved Kurt away from Blaine, pushing him off to the side and severring any physical contact the two boys had. Blaine let a loud cry escape as he grasped for Kurt, not finding him. Then the doctor shouted at him, and Kurt sobbed out of fear and hurt for Blaine. He hated that he had practically been told not to touch Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson! You have to calm down, you're only going to make it bleed worse." Blaine tried to breathe in through his mouth, but when the blood trickled in and down his throat he began to gag. "I'm going to have to sedate him." The doctor pulled out a syringe and stuck it into Blaine's IV. Slowly, Blaine went slack and the doctor was able to stop the nosebleed. Kurt was silent. It had all happened so fast, and now Blaine was lifeless again. Kurt slowly stepped back over to Blaine, running his hand over Blaine's hairline and picking up his hand again, ignoring the doctor's disgusted look. The last thing Blaine needed was a homophobic doctor, and Kurt made a mental note to speak with Burt about it when he returned.

"How long should he be out?" Kurt whispered, watching Blaine but speaking to the doctor.

"Only about ten minutes more. He may wake up feeling nauseous, but that should pass quickly. Stress will elevate these symptoms, so just try harder to keep him calm next time." Kurt could only nod, and the doctor was gone. Kurt stood and wet a few paper towels, and then proceeded to wipe the blood from Blaine's cheeks and from under his nose. Blaine was still for the next ten minutes. When he did wake up, it was slow, and he was back in the weak state. The mustard gas had finally begun to take effect.

"Kurt. So…sorry." Blaine whispered between wheezing breaths. Kurt kissed the boy's forehead.

"Please don't be. This isn't your fault." Kurt told him. When he caught Blaine's eyes, he gasped. They were red from the gas, but the swelling emotion was the same as it had been when Blaine had returned from the State Ward, when he had shut himself off. Kurt saw it coming, and suddenly, those few days after the State Ward began to make sense. Kurt gasped as the realization hit home. The pieces fell into place as Kurt thought about the events from a few days ago, comparing them to the way Blaine had been after he had been taken away. It all made sense, and Kurt knew that he couldn't let any more time go by before he confronted Blaine to see if his assumption was correct. Kurt already knew in his heart that it was, but he had to hear it from Blaine himself.

"Blaine? Did your dad go to the State Ward to see you when you were taken away a few weeks ago?" When Blaine's eyes left his and he turned away, avoiding the question, Kurt knew he had it figured out, and the truth hurt. "Oh Blaine. Baby I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see it. I thought that it was just the hurt of having to leave, but really that wasn't it at all was it? We don't have to talk about it now, just nod and tell me that I'm right so I'll know." Kurt watched Blaine and slowly, his head moved up and down in small nods. Then he clutched his stomach and retched into the container the doctor had left for him. It happened with rapid force three times before it stopped and Blaine's stomach relaxed. He wished he could say the same for his heart, because it was beating rapidly. Blaine began to gasp for breaths, but it felt as if his throat was swelling together. Kurt rubbed soothing circles into his back and massaged his throat, whispering softly to him. "Okay. Okay. Breathe baby. I know it's hard and it hurts, but you have to keep fighting for me." Blaine shuddered as another memory hit him head on and a few tears trickled from his eyes, causing him to throw up once more into the bucket. He was scaring himself, and he had never felt so alone in his entire life. All he wanted was Kurt. Not his stupid parents or David or Wes or Burt and Carole. He wanted Kurt. Blaine struggled against the pain in his throat and his head and attempted to form words to convey to Kurt what he was feeling, but what came out was a mere soft and broken plea.

"Kurt. P-Please…hold m-me." Blaine's desperate voice brought Kurt's arms behind his back and across his chest. They held his hands and tucked his head under Kurt's chin. Blaine had never felt so safe in his entire life. One of the sobs he had been holding in broke free and he let it all go.

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes after that first sob and saw the walls tumbling down. Every tear Blaine had been holding back fell down his cheeks. It was the first time he had cried since the first time he saw Kurt after the attack, and it felt so good. He knew Kurt didn't mind, and honestly Blaine was scared. He was scared that his dad was going to try to come back again. He remembered the sneers his own father had thrown at him that day at the ward, he remembered the way his dad had whispered threats to him that anytime he ever began to feel safe again he would return, and it would be worse than ever before. He remembered being scared when he was taken out of his room that morning, then even more scared when he felt safe in Burt's arms. Blaine had tensed then, shutting himself off, because he couldn't allow himself to feel safe, he couldn't allow himself and his inability to hold himself together to harm the people he loved, and these people who loved him back. He had almost lost it when he had first seen Kurt, but he held it together, forcing himself to become that numb shell of himself again. The last person he intended to hurt would be Kurt. But now, in the hospital, his father captured and taken away forever, he finally allowed himself to subcumb to the feeling of security that overwhelmed him in Kurt's arms. He let every tense feeling out, and knocked those walls he had built around his heart down, and let it all go in Kurt's arms that night.

Neither boy knew the effect that loosening up had on mustard gas victims, nor how those tears shed may have saved Blaine's life. They just knew that every time Blaine cried, or even just began to relax, he got better. His condition would improve and he got that much closer to being released. Each day he spoke just a little bit more, and after a few days of improvement Kurt was there to help Blaine retake his first steps. It had been a two week long ordeal, but finally Blaine was released and allowed to return home.

Kurt, Carole, Finn, and Burt were there to welcome Blaine home when he arrived. The doctor had prescribed some pain pills for Blaine which made him sleepy, so the small family decided to just wait until the next day to tell him the news. Burt and Carole turned to each other at the same time and realized they were thinking the same thing and shared a sweet smile. Kurt helped Blaine up the stairs. Blaine's face showed surprise when Kurt led them both to Kurt's room instead of Blaine's guest room.

"Dad thought you might want to stay in here with me tonight instead of sleeping alone in your room, and quite frankly, I just want to cuddle you without a stupid IV and hospital junk getting in the way." Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand. The boys ended up on Kurt's bed. Kurt popped in a Disney movie and they snuggled up to watch it. Kurt was mentally counting the seconds. When he reached thirty seconds and turned to look at Blaine, the boy was fast asleep, curled up into Kurt's side. Kurt switched off the TV and turned off the lights. He slid down under the sheets beside Blaine and smiled. Blaine wasn't the only one who felt safe with the other nearby. Kurt felt a sense of security just knowing that Blaine was in the smae room. But when he touched him, when they held hands, Kurt felt as if he could conquer the world, or at least his nightmares. Kurt hadn't had another nightmare since the night Blaine had taken him to see his mother, and was no longer terrified to close his eyes. The bullies at school hadn't gotten any better, but all Kurt had to do was look at Blaine, the strongest boy he had the pleasure of knowing, and he had the courage to do anything. Kissing Blaine's cheek, he too drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I had to end all the angsty angst with a sweet Klaine scene. They just make me smile. Also as an end note, I did a little bit of research into mustard gas, so that's where the side effects came from, but I'm not an expert, so please don't come after me! :) Reviews please! I want to know if you guys are still reading this!<strong>

**And I've also begun drafting a new story to post after this one is complete, based around the sneak peek we see of the upcoming episdoe where Burt states that he doesn't want Kurt to go. It's sort of a Kurt says goodbye thing, and will have one chapter per each person, the last two being Burt and Blaine because those will be the most emotionally gripping. So look for that soon! (end shameless personal advertising!)**

**Always remember to smile! Because you are worth it!**

**Olivia**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So who else was exciting at finally seeing some deep Klaine last night? I thought it was incredible, although if any of you read my tweets, you will see that I was fully prepared to unplug my tv if they broke up before the end of the episode. But they didn't, and I thought it was sweet. I tried to keep the spoilers low if you haven't seen it yet, and if you haven't, WATCH IT NOW! Seriously. It's amazing. Now onto my blahs about this story.**

**Well, this is the next to last chapter, but due to some prompting from a few reviewers and PMessengers, I have also written an epilogue. I'm really sad to see it end, this story is my baby. I have never finished a story like this before, and I'm really happy with the end. I hope you guys are too. This chapter has a decent amount of Blangst, but soon they will be happy, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. I do not own this. I do not own this. (But I would like to...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up with a smile on his face. Blaine was here. Blaine was alive. Blaine was beside him, snoring slightly. And Blaine was warm. Kurt pressed his cold toes onto Blaine's calves and sighed in contentment. He turned to the sleeping boy beside him and just stared. His eyes traced every line, every curve on Blaine's face. And Kurt loved every piece of it. From the leftover bruise yellowing on his chin to his triangular shaped eyebrows to his black curly hair. Every part was what made Blaine, well, Blaine. He could stay right here and just gaze at Blaine's face forever.<p>

And that's what he did until Blaine woke up an hour later. He stretched out his arms, almost hitting Kurt in the face. Kurt just smiled and held his arms down, planting a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. If the boy hadn't been fully awake moments before, he was now. Blaine's fingers wrapped around Kurt's neck and Kurt's fingers wound through Blaine's curls, both just desperate to be close to one another. They closed out the kiss only after Blaine had to come up for air.

"Wow." He whispered. "I like this alarm clock. I could get used to this." Kurt just smiled and laid his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Blaine. I'm so glad that you're home." Kurt whispered. Blaine just stroked Kurt's hair. Since it hadn't been styled yet, it was the only time he was allowed to run his fingers through the soft locks, and it never failed to bring joy to Blaine.

"I love you too Kurt. Thank you for saving me."

The boys hung out in their room for another hour or so just cuddling each other and kissing. Lots of kisses were passionately shared between the two. They were in the middle of one of the best when the door swung open and Finn appeared in the doorway. Kurt and Blaine gasped, trying to steady their racing hearts.

"OhmyGod." His hand flew to cover his eyes. "I know that this isn't the first time I've walked in on this, but it still never fails to completely gross me out." Kurt rolled his eyes and lobbed a pillow at Finn.

"Maybe you should try knocking next time then you Neanderthal. What do you want Finn?" Kurt chuckled, because his step-brother had still yet to uncover his eyes. Just to humor him, Blaine made obnoxious kissing noises and both boys burst into a fit of laughter as Finn's cheeks turned bright red.

"Mom and Burt said that it's time, if you're ready Kurt." Finn muttered. Kurt gasped and the smile fell from his face. He had almost forgotten in the rush of making out with Blaine that today was the day that they would tell Blaine the news. Blaine looked back and forth between the two brothers confused, but Kurt slowly shook his head at his boyfriend, and then turned to his stepbrother, who was nervously fidgeting in the doorway.

"Yeah. Give us fifteen minutes to get ready and then we'll be down. Is breakfast ready?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Yeah, but Burt and Mom wanted to do it before breakfast." Kurt nodded.

"Alright. Fifteen minutes." Finn nodded and left to go back down the stairs, leaving a rushing Kurt and a very confused Blaine alone in the room. Finn had barely reached the bottom of the stairs before Blaine fired questions at Kurt.

"Kurt what is Finn talking about? What's going on? What is it time for? Kurt?" The taller boy had disappeared into his closet, and reemerged completely dressed in skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. This worried Blaine even more. Why was Kurt dressed very not Kurt-like? Something was off. Blaine felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach as Kurt just stepped over and handed him clothes, kissing his forehead, completely ignoring Blaine's questions. Blaine got dressed, put in his contacts, and brushed his teeth alongside Kurt. When both boys stepped into the hallway, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tight, interlocking their fingers. It made Blaine want to cry. What was going on? Why was no one saying anything?

They reached the living room where Burt and Carole were seated on the loveseat across the room, with Finn in the chair beside them. Kurt sat down and motioned for Blaine to take the seat beside him. Blaine sat and instinctively tensed up as he gaged Carole's expression. Burt was extremely unreadable, but he could usually see the emotion Carole was feeling by the set of her eyes. But even she was holding it in today.

"Blaine, Carole and I had something we needed to tell you, but we aren't sure how you'll take it. It's not necessarily bad news, but it's something you need to be aware of." Blaine nodded, listening carefully to Burt. Kurt slipped an arm around Blaine's back and rubbed it softly.

"What is it? After these past two weeks, whatever it is, I can take it." Blaine said, his gaze flipping back and forth between Burt and Carole, who in turn looked at each other and nodded slowly.

Cindy stared at the clock in the kitchen of her apartment and spun the coffee cup in her hands. He should be finding out right about now. They said they would break it to him easy. Not that she really cared. Cindy was finished. It had all become too much and after that phone call life had finally begun to take it easy on her. Good riddance was all she had told them to tell him, and that was all she had to say. It was her time now. Time to seize the day and live it up. She'd missed out on so much already. The clock struck ten thirty and Cindy finally felt free.

"…what I'm trying to say Buddy, is that your mom, she gave up all parental guardianship rights to you." Burt finally got the words out and watched the expression on Blaine's face turn from worry, to relief, to anger, to hurt, then to the steel mask with no emotion whatsoever.

Kurt was watching too, noticing when Blaine stopped his emotions in his tracks. He rubbed soothing circles into Blaine's back, and felt how tense he had gotten since Burt had told him the truth. Blaine's mouth opened a few times, and then shut. He was searching for words, Kurt knew, to convey all the things he was feeling. When he finally found them, they broke Kurt's heart.

"She never did want me in the first place. I shouldn't be surprised." Blaine's voice cracked and Kurt watched one of the strongest people he knew hold back the swarming tears. But Kurt was helpless to protect Blaine from the harsh reality. It put a damper on the beginning of their morning, but Kurt just hoped that the rest of the day would remind Blaine of how special he was. Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's arm tightened around him. Two tears fell from Blaine's eyes onto Kurt's shoulder and Kurt hurriedly wiped their trails from Blaine's cheeks. Blaine shuddered at the effort to hold it all in, but Kurt only nodded at his dad to keep going. It was now or never. His arms instinctively wrapped that much tighter around Blaine, trying to block out the hurt. Burt cleared his throat and trudged on.

"Blaine, kiddo there's more." Blaine's heart sank as his chest convulsed once. He began to lift his head from Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt just held it there, running his fingers over the curls. "Now, Carole and I had assumed that you wouldn't want to return to the State Ward, and we wouldn't ever want you to have to go back there Blaine. You're the best thing that's happened to my son in a long time. You saved him Blaine, and just from the little I know about you, it seems like he saved you too. There's something special about that. We want to keep you around as long as possible." Burt turned and nodded at Carole, who finally sent a smile in the boys' direction.

"So we contacted social services and told them we wanted to adopt you." Blaine's head snapped up, and he looked at Carole, trying to gage if she was serious. His expression was guarded, as if to keep his hopes from getting too high. Carole smiled again with tears in her eyes. "And we won. Burt and I have official and legal custody over you, and you're now an official member of this family, although it didn't take going to court to tell you that. You've been a member of this family for a while now Blaine. We have the papers signed by both your parents and the judge, and you will live with us here on a permanent basis. If that's what you want Blaine. We don't want to push you into this." Blaine shook his head.

"I just- I can't believe it. You want me, to keep? Like, forever?" Blaine stuttered. Carole nodded.

"Yes Blaine. We want you. To keep. Forever and ever. We love you so much sweetheart. So what do you think? Do you need some time, is this what you want?" Blaine shook his head furiously.

"No, I-I don't need any time. I know. This is what I want. I want to stay here forever." Blaine's tears fell as they all stood and Blaine ran into Carole's arms where he was met by the first motherly hug he had received since he had come out to his birth parents. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but they were outshined by his smile as Burt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a crushing hug he only reserved for his sons. Blaine turned and even Finn, despite the awkward situation they had been in earlier, pulled him into an epic bro-hug. Blaine let go of Finn and stepped back over to Kurt, who wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt told him. They pulled apart and Blaine secured Kurt's hand in his own before turning back to Burt and Carole.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Blaine asked, curious.

"Two weeks. Your mom gave up custody the night of the accident with your dad, and we called the attorney the next morning. We, being me, Carole, and Finn, had already talked about what we would do if such a situation like this came up. We already knew that Kurt would be fine with it, although he was in on the secret too." Blaine turned to look at Kurt, incredulous.

"You? Kept a secret?" Kurt nodded, excited.

"That was why we weren't at the hospital everyday with you like Kurt was. We were meeting with the lawyers, social services, and eventually the judge. We wanted to have things straightened out before we brought you home." Carole explained. Blaine nodded, the pieces falling together.

"This is just- I just- I haven't felt this at home in a long, long time." Blaine said.

"We want you to feel at home here. So there's one more surprise." Burt said. "As much as I like you kid, I'm not quite comfortable with you and Kurt in the same bed every single night." Burt made a face and Carole shook her head, finishing her husband's sentence.

"So we made an alternative adjustment." The group had begun to walk back up the stairs, Burt and Carole leading, Blaine and Kurt close behind with Finn bringing up the end. They stopped in front of the guest room that had been dubbed Blaine's every time he stayed over. But now, there was a small wooden sign on the door, not unlike the ones on Kurt and Finn's doors, but this one said Blaine on it. Blaine turned a puzzled face to Burt and Carole. They both smiled back at him.

"Go on in kiddo. Carole and Kurt have been working on it the past week and a half." Burt said. Blaine looked at Kurt, who just shrugged, so he reached out and twisted the doorknob, and stepped inside his new room. What he saw took his breath away.

Months ago Kurt and Blaine had been lying on Blaine's bed at his old house, daydreaming about what life could be like twenty years from now. Blaine had zoned out, picturing his room like Kurt had told him to do and relaying all the details to him about it he could think of. And Kurt had been listening, a little harder than Blaine had originally thought, because it was like he was there, in his dream, in his dream bedroom. But it was really here. Kurt had gotten everything down to a tee. The navy blue walls, the white trim, the Dalton academy blanket covering the foot of the bed, the lamp with the navy blue and red shade with the red light bulb, everything. Blaine turned to Kurt, incredulous, who once again merely shrugged.

"I just hope you like it. I had to add a touch of Kurt, and then make it look a little more lived in." Kurt admitted. It was then that Blaine began to notice all the pictures. There were some that Kurt had found from Blaine's friends at Dalton, some of Blaine with the New Directions, but mostly they were of the two boys. Blaine saw their trip to Six Flags, Blaine's surprise party, Kurt's surprise party, their impromptu visit and performance with the Warblers…the list went on and on. Kurt knew how much Blaine treasured his memories, and pictures were the best way to never forget. Blaine's heart swelled as he looked in his room. He had everything he had ever wanted, a loving family, the best boyfriend, a safe house…you put them all together and all Blaine felt in his heart was home. He was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for Blaine! And Kurt! One big oh so happy family! I'm still in my fangirl stage from last night though, so I don't think I could have handled any more angst. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Drop me a review and let me know! I love all of you guys so much.<strong>

**Always Remember to Smile.**

**Olivia**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's the final chapter! I'm actually extremely sad to have this story end, but I couldn't drag it on forever. This story is my first actually finished chapter fiction thing, and I'm enjoyed writing it so much. I'm forming a few new ideas in my head right now, but I haven't begun anything new like this yet. I am still in the process of updating Kurt Says Goodbye, one of my other fictions, but it's on hold right now, so nothing is being uploaded. I'm still writing it, but I've got soooo much testing and crap coming up with the end of the school year. **

**I wanted to send a giant thank you to everyone who had read this story. It doesn't matter if you reviewed, put it on story alert, added it to your favorites, or even just read and enjoyed it. I love each and every one of you. This story has been so much fun to write and I'm glad people have stuck around to see it end. I love all of you! And because I love you guys so much, this chapter is a monster. You've been warned.**

**There will be an epilogue, I've already typed it up, but I'm not sure when in the next week it will be posted. For now, enjoy the happy ending, just as I promised from the first chapter. I love our boys and could never tear them apart. I won't change the story to complete until I upload the epilogue, but this is the official LAST CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I've waited all fourteen chapters, and I still don't own Glee or it's characters.**

**PS: Read the entire author's note at the bottom. I've left a reward for those who do. ;)**

**So, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Burt, Carole, and Finn had left the two boys to themselves in Blaine's new room. Blaine was just sitting on the bed, looking around at everything. Kurt stepped over softly and sat beside Blaine, covering the boy's knee with his own hand.<p>

"Are you okay? I know it's kind of a lot to take in." Kurt asked gently. He saw the tears watering in Blaine's eyes, but they were overpowered by the smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, this has been one emotional roller coaster of an hour," Blaine said, his voice catching in the middle of his joke. He leaned over and kissed Kurt. When their lips met, Blaine's tears fell down his cheeks. Kurt pulled apart quickly and bent his head to peer into Blaine's eyes. Blaine just shook his head and let it fall to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and held his boyfriend close while he cried. Blaine didn't cry long. It was too hard for him to dwell on being sad when he was just so darn happy. He lifted his head and looked into Kurt's eyes, nodding that yes, he was okay. Kurt smiled and stood, reaching a hand down to help Blaine up.

"So, Blaine Everett Anderson, I hope you're out of tears for the day, because it's time to begin the most amazing day I have planned for us to have together. " Blaine smiled and stood with Kurt.

"I feel like I should be scared." Blaine asked, only half joking. Kurt shrugged with a mischievous expression on his face that made Blaine go weak at the knees.

"Come on." He drug Blaine down the stairs towards the door. Burt just smiled at the two, and Blaine knew he was in on whatever plans Kurt had devised for their day. He told them to be careful and then they were at Kurt's car. Blaine began to enter until Kurt held out his arm to stop him.

"Hang on. We're actually taking Finn's truck. I just have to grab a few things." It was then that Blaine saw all the clothes in the backseat and watched as Kurt layered on a jacket, a scarf, and a fashionable very Kurt-esque beret. Blaine just shook his head and took in the previously rather drab outfit and then saw it as the way it was now. Kurt took in his expression and let out a soft chuckle.

"What? I couldn't let you cry all over my jacket. It's McQueen!" Blaine shook his head again and rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad to know that I rank under your jacket." Kurt leaned in and stole a kiss from his boyfriend's lips.

"But above my shirt, which is also designer. Come on. We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there." Kurt ignored Blaine's questioning stares and they climbed into Finn's truck and pulled out of the driveway. Blaine shot a glance at Kurt and chuckled. "What?" Kurt asked as they drove.

"You are so gay." Blaine laughed as he stared at his boyfriend.

"At least I don't question it and go around kissing snobbish girls." Blaine shook his head at the casual reference to the most confusing week of his life.

"I'm neve rgoing to live that one down, am I?" Kurt shook his head.

"If it was anyone other than Berry, I would have considered letting it go." Blaine hung his head. "But just for the record, I'm glad you're gay too. This relationship would be an all out Diva-off if I had to share you with Rachel." Blaine chuckled, then turned to look at Kurt.

"I love you." he whispered. Kurt slipped his fingers into Blaine's and squeezed his hand, a silent echoed reply.

* * *

><p>"Alright, just a few more steps and…" Kurt led Blaine by his wrists until he felt himself being pushed down onto a cool seat, and things poking into his sides. "Open up!" Blaine's eyes opened and he gasped. In front of him was the most beautiful thing in his world. But beyond Kurt, Blaine gazed at the flowers and at the decent sized fountain in the middle of the small hideaway. Roses, sunflowers, daisys, and many flowers Blaine didn't know the name of were growing up over the wire gating, fencing, and walls, giving the area the feel of being from a different world. There were so many colors and Blaine saw yellow butterflies floating around. He reached out his hand and one landed in his palm, flapping it's wings softly. Blaine couldn't remember ever being anywhere so beautiful. The sight took his breath away.<p>

"Kurt." He whispered. "This is beautiful. How did you find it? Where are we?" Kurt chuckled softly, stepping over to sit beside Blaine, massaging his hand over his boyfriend's back.

"We're in Marysville. It's a place I would drive by on my trips to Dalton to see you when we first met, and when things got worse with the bullies this was where I would come. There's something magical about the way the flowers fill up every line of vision. It would remind me that yes, there were still some beautiful places in the world, even if Lima, Ohio wasn't one of them. I'd just come and sit, and I always knew someday I would bring you here with me, and I didn't know what the circumstances would be, but I knew underneath the dapper Blaine you showed your friends there was a boy who needed to be reminded of how beautiful the world can be." Kurt sighed, watching the fountain spout up a beautiful stream of clear water. When he glanced at Blaine next, the boy had tears running down his cheeks. Kurt stood and crouched down so that he could face Blaine and grabbed his hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "Blaine, baby what's wrong?" Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect Kurt. It's just, no one has ever cared enough about me to do something this special for me. I can't even put into words how much I love you. This is the happiest day of my life." Blaine pulled Kurt's lips towards his own and they met in a firework-like kiss, one that was full of the deep love and passion these boys shared, each giving the other a silent vow to never let each other go. When they came up for air, Kurt was the first to speak, his smile lighting up his face, a soft pink blush on his cheeks.

"Well, the day's not over yet. It's merely begun." Kurt winked at him and pulled Blaine up with him and together, hand in hand, they got in the truck and Kurt drove off, excited for each and everything they had planned. And if there was more kissing to be involved? Well, just the thought made Kurt drive a little faster.

* * *

><p>"Alright Kurt, you've got me stumped here. Obviously nothing outside is going to be giving this away because you didn't bother to force me to cover my eyes." Kurt just laughed and skipped down the gravel walkway, headed towards a little cottage house. When they arrived on the porch, Kurt rang the doorbell. A middle aged woman answered the door and smiled at the boys.<p>

"Hi Ms. Evans!" Kurt stepped forward to give the woman a hug. She wrapped her arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. Then she looked at Blaine.

"And you must be Blaine." The woman leaned down to look at Kurt and whispered not so quietly, "He's cute. Keep this one." Kurt just chuckled as the woman pulled Blaine into a huge hug. The kind of hug that made Great Aunt Mildred run crying. But Blaine found it oddly comforting, and found himself returning the life-threatening squeeze.

"Blaine, this is Sam's mom." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded, for the first time seeing the similarities between mother and son. They both had that unnatural blonde hair, the deep eyes, and the soft smiles coming from huge lips.

"Kurt, they're on the back porch. You ready?" Blaine turned a puzzled look towards the two laughing. Kurt just smiled at Blaine's baffled expression and took his hand, leading him through the house following Ms. Evans.

It was then that the sound reached Blaine's ears. He jerked his head in Kurt's direction, who in turn smiled and gave a small nod. Blaine's face lit up like a five year old child on Christmas and a giggle fell from his lips. Ms. Evans opened the back door and ushered the two boys inside the covered porch, where there was a large box turned on its side. Blaine ran over and crouched down beside the edge and lifted up the blanket, the noise growing louder as light fell into the box.

Inside were five golden retriever puppies, all very small, squirming around and rolling over each other. Blaine squealed like a little girl and reached out, stroking the fur on each one.

"Dad already said yes. They're a little too young to come home with us tonight, but I wanted you to be the one to pick it out. We can come back and get it next week on our off day." Blaine turned towards Kurt and threw his arms around his neck.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! I love you so much! I've always wanted a puppy!" Kurt just laughed and planted a soft kiss behind Blaine's ear.

"I know. That's why we're here. So, see anyone you like?" Blaine stared at the pups in the huddle until his eyes caught sight of a small ball of white fur in the back corner of the box. He was curled up in the corner, by himself, watching his brothers and sisters as they played a foot away. The puppy, sensing that he was being stared at, lifted his tiny head and looked Blaine in the eyes. Blaine smiled and nodded, promising the puppy he wouldn't be left alone. Kurt moved his head to see what had caught Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"She's the runt. Sam's mom didn't think she would make it, but she was a fighter. She's just a little smaller than the others, but just as strong, if not more so. Just like you Blaine." Blaine nodded and gently pulled the small puppy into the palm of his hands, where she began to lick his thumb with her tiny tongue. Blaine held her close and smiled at Kurt, nodding.

"She's the one." Kurt nodded back and stood to go tell Ms. Evans. When Blaine was left alone with the puppy, he held her up to his eyes.

"Hey baby girl. I'm gonna take good care of you, alright? Your name is gonna be Hope. Because who here doesn't need a little more hope? You're a fighter. And you're strong. Don't ever let the others tell you any different. You're special. One day they'll look back at you and wish they had treated you better. They'll wish they hadn't done the things they did. But you know what? You'll be gone. You won't worry about them because in the end, it's only the ones who love you through life that matter anyways. You matter." Blaine wasn't sure at what point he had stopped talking to the dog and began talking to himself, but by the end he felt more at peace than he had in months. He began stroking Hope's soft fur, oblivious to Kurt as he stood in the door, silently wiping the tears from his eyes. Kurt couldn't imagine ever loving the boy in front of him any more than he did right now. He hoped that the end of the day would be enough to convince Blaine that he mattered, and that he was perfect just the way he was. Kurt slipped his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself, giddy with excitement.

* * *

><p>After leaving the Evan's, Kurt had taken Blaine out to dinner at Breadstix, out for ice cream on the strip by the river, and now they were sitting at the Lima Bean, drinking their usuals. Kurt had his fingers intertwined with Blaine's across the table as they stared deep into each other's eyes.<p>

"Thank you for the most amazing day ever." Kurt shrugged modestly.

"We've got a few minutes left, the day isn't over yet. Have you had fun?" Blaine laughed, nodding his head quickly, ignoring his love's strange cryptic response.

"Yes. I have. Of course, as long as I'm with you I'm having the time of my life." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright you big cheese. Let's go home. It's almost midnight and the employees look like they're ready to kick us out. Just hang on tight. I want to show you one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen before we go. Here is one of the only places you can see it, and I don't want this day to end without showing you." Blaine chuckled, looking over at the waiting staff, who looked back at them expectantly. He and Kurt stood, not releasing each other's hands. Kurt took him over to the large window by the cash register and grabbed something from the cashier, who smiled at them both and winked at Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure how many more surprises one day could hold. Kurt smiled and led him over to the large window, where they looked out across the river, lit up in places with the lights from the stores surrounding it. Blaine stuck his nose up to the window and peered out

"So what is it that you wanted to show me? What is this beautiful sight?" Blaine asked. looking at Kurt.

"Blaine look to the window."

"I hate to break it to you, but I've already seen the city lit up at night." Kurt just shook his head and smiled.

"What else do you see?" It was then that Kurt's eyes caught Blaine's in the mirror and Blaine understood. Kurt nodded. "It's you Blaine. You are so beautiful. Inside and out. I designed this day to try to get you to see how much you matter to me." Blaine's eyes shined with unshed tears and he smiled at Kurt, exhaling a shaky breath, trying hard not to cry.

"'The day's not over yet.'" Blaine said, quoting Kurt from before. Kurt laughed at how true Blaine's words were. Kurt was once again facing out the window, mustering up the courage he knew Blaine had enstilled in him. Both boys stared out the window for a moment, when Kurt turned to face Blaine with matching tears in his eyes. Blaine sent a questioning look towards his love and began to reach out, but he was stopped by the shaking of Kurt's head. Blaine blinked, looking out at the river one last time, and when he looked back at Kurt, his heart stopped.

Kurt was down on the floor, on one knee. Blaine's eyes grew wide and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as he began to speak.

"Blaine, from the day that I reached out and tapped your shoulder on that staircase, from the moment you turned around and I saw your beautiful hazel eyes, from the moment I touched your hand and learned your name, I just knew that you were someone special. You began as my mentor, helping me face my bullies, teaching me courage, and letting me cry on your shoulder when life got to be too much. You turned into my best friend, and I wouldn't trust you with anything less than my life. You are the reason that I know how to love. You are the reason that I never gave up. You've taught me that there is nothing wrong with me, but there's plenty wrong with the world I live in. I know that we are way too young now, but I have no doubt in my mind that you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the only one for me. Life hasn't been kind to either of us lately, but when life tries to drown you, there's always a lifejacket nearby. You've been my lifejacket, my best friend, my confident, and my lover, so Blaine Everett Anderson, when the time is right, will you do me the grand honor of becoming my husband?" Kurt had the sweetest smile on his face, and the tears in his eyes showed Blaine exactly how much thought had gone into this. Blaine saw as Kurt opened the small box to display a ring, engraved with the words from Teenage Dream, their first song, "My Missing Puzzle Piece." Blaine's breathing came in short gasps as he nodded quickly, tears falling from his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. It would be my honor." Blaine whispered. Kurt stood and pulled the ring from the box, slipping it onto Blaine's finger. It was then that Blaine noticed an identical one on Kurt's finger, with the same inscription. Kurt sat the box down and looked into Blaine's eyes, pulling the shorter boy into a kiss, by far the most outstanding one of the entire day. They pulled apart as they heard cheering. Gathered in the front of the entrance to The Lima Bean was the whole staff, plus Burt, Carole, Finn and the rest of New Directions, plus all the Warblers. They hooped and hollered for everyone's favorite couple, and watched as Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's once more, both boys vowing to always be there for the boy who had saved his life.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :') I really have loved writing for you guys, you've always been super supportive of me and this story, and I'm sad to see it end. But I really hope you enjoyed it, and that you will let me know by sending me a review. What was your favorite part? Did you like the ending? Did you absolutely hate it and now you want to come after me with pitchforks? Let me know, just no outright slamming alright? If you feel that strongly, PM me.<strong>

**About the proposal: When I first started writing this chapter I had no idea that this was going to happen. You have to understand that when I write, I just go. I don't preplan anything other than a few jotted notes. In the show when Finchel decided to get married, I was not a fan because I think they are WAY too young, and the same goes for our boys. That's why I made sure that Kurt made the comment about when the time is right. Getting married is a big decision you guys, and it shouldn't be taken lightly.**

**Reminder: THERE WILL BE ONE MORE POST! AN EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT WEEK! I'm pretty satisfied with it.**

**Once again, thanks for reading this far, and if you've read this far in the author's note, I have a few challenges for you. 1) Leave a review and tell me what you like and didn't like. 2) Bonus points and a mention in my next story go to whoever can find the Chris Colfer quote I hid in here. Mention it in a review and I'll PM you to let you know if you got it. :) 3) Always remember how much you matter, and how beautiful you are. Even when it seems the world is falling apart, there's always a liferaft closeby. You just can't stop swimming.**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Love, Olivia**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**A/N: Well here it is guys! The epilogue! You guys have been so awesome with your alerts and feedback and I couldn't wish for better! This is my first completed fic, and I really hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own Glee or anything else that sounds familiar.**

**So here we go, the epilogue for I'll Always Be There... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The year is 2017. Kurt turns to look at the man sitting beside him, smiling as Blaine drove the car down a familiar road for both of them. It had been the best day of their lives. After Ohio had announced marriage equality to all the year before, a date had been set. That date was today, and the boys had just been married in an actual ceremony, legally, just like any other couple. It was the happiest day of their lives. Kurt watched Blaine and knew that without a doubt there was no one he would rather spend the rest of his life with.<p>

Everyone had been in attendance. The New Directions, including the also recently married Mrs. And Mrs. Santana Lopez, The Warblers, Burt and Carole, and Blaine's Brother Cooper, who had flown in four years previously for another brief visit and never left. Also in the audience was Blaine's mother. The two were trying to build up some sort of relationship, and although Blaine would never fully get the trust back that he had once had in Cindy, he had admitted that he still wanted her in his life. Not there however, was Blaine's father, who was still rotting away in the state prison on numerous charges including attempted murder and child abuse. Blaine hadn't missed him being there once, as Burt had become his true father. Burt was more of a father to Blaine than Daniel Anderson had been in his son's entire life.

The ceremony had been wonderful, perfectly planned by Kurt, as if Blaine had expected anything less. Santana and Brittney had sang a touching number, then the whole group had surprised them by singing Perfect to the boys for their first dance, planned in secret by Finn.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand across the center console as they pulled up in front of Dalton Academy for Boys, shooting him a confused look.

"Dalton? This is the surprise?" Blaine just laughed and kissed Kurt on his cheek.

"No silly. Stop guessing. Just come on." Blaine led Kurt into the school and they held hands, walking through the familiar halls and rooms. Memories bombarded them each as they remembered the times they had shared here.

_Kurt and Blaine singing Baby, It's Cold Outside_

_Blaine meeting Kurt after a hurried call about Pavarotti being ill_

_Blaine catching Kurt doodling their names in a notebook, then pretending he hadn't seen_

_Kurt singing Blackbird_

_Blaine telling Kurt for the first time about his bullies_

Kurt felt Blaine stop, jerking him from his thoughts. He felt Blaine cover his eyes before he had a chance to take in his surroundings.

"Close your eyes Kurt. Don't open them until you hear it." Kurt closed his eyes and felt Blaine's hand slip from his. He instantly missed the warmth and familiarness, and felt the uncertainty set in. Kurt breathed in deeply, waiting for Blaine to reappear when he felt a set of lips press softly to his cheek, and a guitar strumming. Kurt opened his eyes and met Blaine's. Blaine was below him, strumming softly a tune that sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where it was from. But when Blaine opened his mouth, Kurt smiled.

_I think you're pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>I think you're funny  
>When you tell the punchline wrong<br>I knew you got me  
>So you let your walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright, but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
><em>There's no need to rush<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

Kurt smiled at the change of lyrics. Hearing Blaine sing it without his backup Warblers made it that much more special, turning it from the first song Kurt had heard Blaine sing to something even more special. Blaine's voice rang out and Kurt smiled at his husband. Oh, how it felt so good to be able to call Blaine his husband, finally, after all these years.

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_When you're around me,_  
><em>Life's like a movie scene<em>  
><em>I wasn't happy,<em>  
><em>Until you became my queen<em>  
><em>I finally found you,<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

Kurt finally took his eyes from Blaine and looked around him, gasping as he figured it out. They were on the staircase leading towards the senior commons. This was the place where they had first met. Kurt smiled, knowing how much thought Blaine had put into this. This was the place where Kurt had reached out and tapped a random shoulder, not realizing that it would lead to his soul mate. But Kurt thanked the fates for allowing him to call the beautiful boy in front of him his, legally, rightfully, and forever.

_Let's just talk all through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you rest your head on me,<em>  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Yoooouuu_  
><em>You make me feel<em>  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_And my heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you rest your head on me,<em>  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight.<em>

By the end, Kurt had tears racing down his cheeks and he pulled Blaine into his arms, pressing his lips firmly against his husband's. When they pulled apart, Kurt nodded.

"I love you. So much Blaine. Thank you for never letting me go." Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, his arms still wrapped snuggly around his husband's neck.

"I wouldn't dare. You are my everything." Blaine replied simply.

"Forever?" Kurt asked, holding Blaine's cheeks in between his hands.

"And ever." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's lips again softly, both boys hearing the applause behind them as they were joined by all of Dalton, cheering them on for fighting for the equality they deserved, and for the love they knew was worth the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! It's over! I'm actually decently sad now. Which is why I'll be updating a few other things pretty soon. I'm already halfway finished with a new oneshot, and I've got notes down for the new part in Kurt Says Goodbye.<strong>

**Onto a special something-or-another! The winner of my challenge last chapter to find the ChrisColfer line was Writing Memories! I will be messaging you soon to get details for your story. Congrats and keep writing!**

**I love all of you and it's been a pleasure writing for you!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


End file.
